


Red Light Special

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam get whisked away by his friends to spend his last week as a bachelor in Vegas. on his first night they take him to a gay strip club and one of the dancers get's to him like nothing he's ever experienced.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Ok, uhm several warnings. Sam is a cheater in this story (not on Dean though). he also does not seem to have any dificulty with cheating on his fiancee, why, because I make him like that :P. uhm, Dean is kind of a cross between a stripper and a prostitute... but there will be no sex apart from Wincest, but since this is a story in which they are not related, thechnically it's not Wincest either :P..... just go read :D

  
Author's notes: this is my trial run for this one, so let me know if you like it :D, thanks for reading.  


* * *

Chapter 1:

 

 

Sam opened the door and stepped outside “by sweetheart” he called out “don't stay up, we'll be late” and he turned to close the door.

 

A blonde woman came running down the stairs and kissed him “have fun” she said and her eyes sparkled “just not to much, ok”.

 

Sam smiled and kissed his fiancee softly “don't worry” he said “the boys insisted on taking me to Vegas for my bachelor week, but I'm coming home to you as soon as possible”.

 

He kissed her cheek and lifted his bag onto his shoulder “have fun at the hens party and I will see you in a week, when I get back”.

 

He turned and smiled at his friends that were waiting in the cab, Andy, Jake and Zach, they were taking him to Vegas as a last stop before getting hitched.

 

They had rented a big ass suite at a hotel, so they could all stay in the same part while still having separate rooms.

 

Sam hopped in the cab and they went on their way, the had gotten to know each other in college, they had all studied Law at Stanford and now ran a Law firm together.

 

Sam knew he was lucky with such good friends, he and Zach even went way back to High School, they had been on the football team together and had experienced some drunken nights together, even experimenting a bit.

 

That had been before he had met Jess at Stanford, he had loved her from the second he laid eyes on her, she was funny, smart, kind and beautiful, and she loved him right back.

 

So after dating for six years he had finally popped the question and asked her to marry him, she had said yes and here he was on his way to the last week of his freedom.

 

The flight went pretty easy and they got to their hotel without to much trouble, the room they were in was amazing, it was like a damn house.

 

Since they all had money, they all had chipped in and splurged on this room with four separate bedrooms, a living room and even a small kitchenette.

 

The room was stocked with food, snacks and booze since the guys had called ahead and notified the hotel that it was a special occasion.

 

Sam had thanked his friends profusely but they claimed it was all out of selfishness, said that they had wanted to come to Vegas, legal gambling and legal prostitution.

 

Jake had even told him that if he'd never been to a Vegas strip Club, he hadn't really lived at all, and Jake, of course, knew all the high end strip clubs.

 

They took their time to get cleaned up and change into their party outfits, Andy and Jake musing about all the hot girl they were going to score and Zach getting the brunt of the jokes as he had flirted with the bellboy.

 

They knew Zach was gay, hell Sam admitted to his friends that he was bi, though he had never told Jess that little fact.

 

He figured that as long as he didn't need to tell her, she didn't need to know, it could only cause trouble and that was the last thing he wanted.

 

“So, Sammy” Andy said as he slung his arm around Sam's shoulder “the boys and I have a very special surprise for you on the first night of the last week of your life”.

 

He chuckled and slung his arm around Andy's waist “really?” he asked and smiled as Andy nodded “and what might that surprise be?”.

 

The guys chuckled and grabbed something form the couch “it's a surprise” Andy said and offered Sam the blindfold he was holding.

 

Sam chuckled and turned around, allowing his friend to tie the black cloth over his eyes “I'm not going to be the topic of the next CSI episode, am I?” he joked as they led him out of the room.

 

Sam could feel they got into the elevator and judging by the sound his friends lead him outside to a car.

 

Jake made sure that Sam didn't bump his head against the top of the car as he helped his friend in “you are going to love this” he said as he sat down next to Sam.

 

They all got into the cab and Zach gave him the address of something but Sam couldn't quite make out what he told the cabbie.

 

The drive was rather short and he was pulled out of the car and towards a building where music was playing loudly.

 

Andy laughed and was discussing something with a man at the door, he guessed to be bouncers, every place in Vegas seemed to have bouncers.

 

He felt a hand on the small of his back and he was being lead into the building, the music got louder and he could hear people yelling and wolf whistling “guys” he said as a smirk appeared on his face “did you bring me to a strip club?”.

 

There were three chuckles and then he felt a hand untie the black cloth from around his head “surprise, Sammy” Andy said as he spread his arms in a wide gesture.

 

Sam looked around the room and his eyes widened, it was a strip club alright, but it wasn't all like he had expected it to be.

 

The room was dimly lit, only the various stages were lit with bright colours, the furniture was a dark brown and the interior was red with blue, giving it a luxurious but warm feel.

 

His friends lead him to a table by the main stage, at least he thought it was the main stage, it was the largest and had the biggest audience.

 

Then he did a double take and turned to Andy “it's a gay strip club” he said and smiled “this is awesome” and he looked around excitedly, trying to take in all the sights.

 

He sat down on a chair and was immediately supplied with a glass of champagne “thank you” he said as he took in the waiter dressed in nothing more then a thong and a bow tie.

 

That's when he saw him, up on that centre stage dancing to, and he had to listen for a moment, the man was dancing to he believed it to be Nickelback.

 

But the music didn't really matter, it was the man that had caught his attention.

 

The man was exquisite, about 6 ft tall and a lean but muscular built, he was dressed in leather, ass less chaps, a cowboy hat and a leather thong.

 

Sam could feel his mouth start to water as he took in the man dancing on stage, there was something in his mouth, and when the man lifted his hand and pulled on it his plump lips formed to what Sam now could see was a red sucker.

 

The man was sucking on a lollipop while dancing and it was making Sam think all kinds of naughty thoughts, everything else had vacated his mind, he didn't remember who he was, where he was and who he was with, all he knew was him.

 

The man started to move towards him, hips swaying and waist rolling with the beat of the music, Sam thought it was strange that the man would dance to a rock song, but he really made it work.

 

He watched as the man strutted across the stage, collecting bills from eager patrons, all wanting to have an excuse to touch the man.

 

Sam pulled his wallet from his pants and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and stood up “whoa” Andy said “where the hell you goin' buddy?” he asked.

 

Sam looked down at his friend and smirked evilly “the man has been working very hard” he said and glanced back at the dancer “I'm going to show my appreciation”.

 

Andy glanced at the bill in Sam's hand “by giving him a c-note?” he asked “he's not that good”.

 

Sam chuckled and shook his head “trust me” and he grinned “he is just that good” and he slowly made his way towards the stage.

 

He ignored the calls from people that he was blocking their view as he patiently waited for the man to come his way.

 

He didn't have to wait long, the limber man made his way down the edge of the stage, smiling and winking at the patrons as they slipped bills in the side of his thong and chaps.

 

Sam caught the gaze of the other man and held it, he wasn't shy by any chance, you really couldn't be if you were a lawyer.

 

He watched as the man moved slowly towards them, keeping their eyes locked the entire time, he wanted the man to know that Sam liked what he saw and he put all his lust and want in the look he shot at the brunette.

 

When the man reached him Sam finally took his eyes off the other man's long enough to give him a thorough once over, mapping out the perfectly muscled and tight body of the dancer.

 

The height of the stage made that Sam's head was at the same height of the dancers crotch, he showed the bill, so the dancer could see the amount Sam was about to give him, and he saw green eyes widen momentarily before the seductive gaze took over again.

 

Sam lifted his hand and slipped it around the dancers waist, he pulled the man towards him and briefly rubbed his nose across the man's stomach.

 

He knew that most places officially had a 'no touching the dancers' rule but Sam also knew that when people threw around money like he and his friends were doing, buying expensive bottle and giving large tips, it usually meant he had more leniency that others.

 

He grabbed the string of the thong that ran through the dancers cheeks and pulled it back a little, with a mischievous smile he slipped the bill under the string and let go.

 

The dancer grinned and licked his lips, Sam knew that he wasn't hard to look at and judging by the look on the dancers face, he didn't mind all that much that Sam was taking these liberties by touching him.

 

Sam crooked his finger and motioned the dancer to bed over so they could hear each other “you do private dances?” Sam asked the man.

 

A perfectly shaped brow arched and a smirk appeared on the man's face “depends on the pay” he replied.

 

Sam chuckled and pulled another note from his wallet “there's more where that came from” he said and ran his fingers along the man's thigh “come see me when you're done”.

 

Sam took a step back and once more allowed his eyes to roam the man's body, he gave the dancer one more smile and then turned back to his table.

 

He sat down and was immediately questioned by his friends “I don't know” he replied when Jake asked him what the hell he was doing.

 

Andy grabbed his arm “dude, you're getting married” he said “do you really think that this is wise?”.

 

He looked back to the dancer and felt that burning heat in his stomach, the heat he had gotten the first time he had seen a gay porn movie, the time Jess dressed up in that little nurse outfit and he knew that it probably was a bad idea.

 

Then Jake placed his hand on the table and eyes Sam, Jake was always the one who had been able to read him like a book “what happens in Vegas” he said and locked eyes with the other men at the table “stays in Vegas”.

 

Zach chuckled and placed his hand on Jake's and repeated the line, Andy looked around the table and then grinned “what the hell” he said “man's entitled to a little bit of fun, right” and he followed Zach's example.

 

Sam looked at the hands in the middle of the table, if he went along then it would be cheating, his eyes flickered back to the dancer and the fire in his stomach became an inferno and he slammed his hand down on his friends “what happens in Vegas” and he smirked at Jake “stays in Vegas”.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: this is becoming very heated very fast. basically, Jared has no morals and lots of money, Jensen has no morals and wants lots of money  


* * *

Chapter 2:

 

 

They had been sitting at the table for a while and Sam kept glancing at the stage, wondering when the dancer would come back for another show.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Zach “hey man” he said “this guy really got your attention, didn't he?”.

 

Sam grinned and took a sip from his bourbon “did you fucking see him, Zach?” he asked as he placed his glass back on the table “fucking sinful, the way this guys body moves”.

 

His friend chuckled and slapped his arm “you just be careful, ok” Zach said, his eyes worried “I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret later”.

 

Sam smirked and nodded his head “don't worry” he said “I can take care of myself, you know”.

 

He leaned back in the chair and reached for his glass, he snorted when a familiar song came on, it was Lick by Joie and probably one of the most used numbers in strip clubs.

 

He placed his glass back on the table and then his eyes found something interesting, it was the dancer, he had traded his chaps and thong for a pair of tight and short boxer briefs and Jared suddenly felt the urge to buy a whole warehouse full of them.

 

His eyes followed the swaying hips and the dip and curve of the mans waist as he walked over to Sam, watching the guy ignore some of the patrons and only offering weak smiles for the ones that did catch his attention.

 

Without introducing himself or saying anything he walked up to Sam and straddled his lap, pressing his warm and practically naked body against the lawyer.

 

Sam's hands landed on the dancers thighs and he squeezed the supple flesh “so you do private dances after all?” he asked and winked at the man in his lap.

 

He ignored his friends comments and their wide eyed stares as the man sat down in his lap and draped his arms around Sam's neck.

 

“Dean” the dancer said “my name is Dean.... I'm gonna make sure it's a name you won't forget” and he undulated his hips in Sam's lap.

 

Sam's hands tightened on Dean's thighs and he pushed his hips up into the dancer “Dean” he let the name roll over his tongue “my name is Sam.... and there is no way I'm forgetting that name”.

 

A smug smile appeared on the dancers face “what do you want?” he asked as he skimmed his fingers down Sam's neck.

 

Sam's blood was heating up rapidly, having the man in his lap, within touching distance and whispering in his ear made him want to slam the dancer down on the stage and fuck him silly.

 

“What's on the menu?” Sam asked as he slid his hands up and around to cup the man's perky ass “I need to know what's offered before I can decide”.

 

Dean pulled back a bit and smirked “lap dance is $400, what can I say, I'm a wanted man” he said when he saw Sam's eyes widen.

 

Sam nodded his head “ok” he said “what else”.

 

Dean shifted in his lap “second dance is for half the price” he said and then his voice became softer and he leaned in towards Sam “any 'dancing' not performed here is done by oral arrangement in advance”.

 

Sam didn't know whether to be relieved or to be disappointed by the fact that this beautiful man was for sale “but I warn you” Dean said “anything besides dancing is very expensive.... only the occasional person can dig up that kind of money”.

 

Sam smirked and dug his fingers in the round curves of Dean's ass “trust me” he muttered against Jensen's ear “money is no problem”.

 

Dean stood up and grabbed Sam's hand “how about a dance first, then” he said “there are a few private rooms in the back, we won't be interrupted there”.

 

He stood up and followed Dean to the back of the club and through a heavy black door into a small room with a chair a pole and a few large throw pillows for decoration.

 

He smirked and sat down on the chair “show me what you god, baby” he said as he watched Dean close the door and lock it behind him.

 

The dancer walked over to the wall and turned on a small sound system, Missy Elliot 'Hot Boyz' came over the speakers, a nice heavy rhythm.

 

He walked over to Sam and started dancing to the music, Sam watched the dancers body move like liquid across the floor and over his lap, enjoyed the way muscular thighs pressed against his on occasion.

 

“Can I touch you?” he asked and smiled when Dean nodded his head “just keep it above the shorts” the dancer warned “below and I charge you extra”.

 

Sam gripped Dean by his waist and made the man stop moving, he was fascinated by the dancer's physique, but dancers usually had amazing bodies.

 

He slipped his hands across skin that was a little damp with sweat, followed the planes of his stomach and the curve of his hips “fuck” he muttered softly as his fingers roamed Dean's body.

 

“I can do anything, right” he said “as long as I keep on top of the shorts?”.

 

Dean nodded “yeah, pretty much” he said and straddled Sam's lap once more “what is it that you want to do to me, city boy?”.

 

“Everything” Sam replied and he stood up, lifting Dean with him and turned to sink down into the throw pillows on the floor “but for now, touching will do”.

 

He situated himself in between the dancers legs “tell me if I make you uncomfortable” he said and he ran his hand from Dean's knee to his hip, watching his fingers caress soft golden hairs.

 

The dancer's breath quickened and Sam used his thumb to stroke circles in Dean's abdomen, watched as the soft skin gave in and bounced back.

 

Then a thought entered his head “can I touch you with anything other than my hands?” he asked and he raked a nail across Dean's nipple.

 

The dancer gasped and involuntarily arched up into Sam's touch “that depends” he said “what did you want to use to touch me?”.

 

A wicked gleam entered Sam's eyes and he leaned down so his mouth was next to Dean's ear “my lips..... and my tongue” he replied “god, I wanna taste you on my tongue”.

 

“It'll cost you” Dean said “$500 and you can touch me with your tongue.... as long as it stays outside the shorts”.

 

Sam growled and nodded his head “deal” he said and he reached for his wallet, he plucked out 4 bills and slipped them into the front of Dean's tiny shorts.

 

He scooted down so his mouth was hovering above Dean's stomach, it looked so good and he wondered if it would taste as good as it looked.

 

Slowly he lowered his head and placed an openmouthed kiss on Dean's stomach, smiling into the soft skin when he felt the dancers breath hitch, happy to know that he wasn't the only one affected by this.

 

He grew bolder with each minute, soft kisses turning into little licks and those licks turned into sucking and nibbling at the dancers soft skin, he tasted like sweat and honey, salt and sweet and Sam couldn't get enough.

 

Slowly he moved up Dean's body, licking and sucking on the way until he encountered a dusky nipple “hmm” he muttered and he licked the tiny bud.

 

The dancer shivered and arched into Sam's mouth “you like that?” he asked the half naked man beneath him.

 

Dean lifted his head from the pillows “I've had worse” he said in a neutral voice and fisted his hand in Sam's hair “you got money?” he asked.

 

Sam frowned and nodded his head “more than you know” he replied and he couldn't resist licking the other nipple.

 

The dancer arched again and his hand tightened in Sam's hair “two grand” he growled out “and I'll spend the night with you” he looked down at Sam “that's generous, normally I charge three”.

 

Sam gazed up at Dean “make it at your place and I'll give you four” he said “I'm staying with friends and I want some privacy”.

 

The dancer shifted beneath him and smirked “deal” he said “you can draw the money at the bank at the bar”.

 

He stood up and pulled Dean up with him “lets get this done” he said and pulled the dancer closer to him “because I wanna get you out of those tight shorts and into a bed, right.the fuck.now”.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Like I said, bery hot very fast ;P  


* * *

Chapter 3:

 

 

Sam marched over to the bar and called the bartender “I need to make a withdrawal” he said and flashed his credit card “a large one”.

 

The man smirked and nodded “how much, sir?” he asked as he led Sam over to the vault “I assume somewhere in the thousands, I did see you with Dean, did I not?”.

 

Sam nodded “five” he said, opting to draw more, just in case and he followed the man.

 

After the transaction was completed he turned and walked over to the table where his friends were sitting “I'm going” he said and eyes the side of the club where he was meeting Dean “and I'm not gonna be home tonight”.

 

There were chuckles and a worried look from Andy “you sure, man?” he asked as he stood up “he's a damn whore, ok.... at least.... wrap your package”.

 

Sam chuckled and nodded his head “don't worry” he said “I got it covered” and he fished a strip of rubbers from his back pocket “they sold em at the bar”.

 

He waived to his friends and made his way to the side door of the club “Hey” he heard a voice from the shadows and Dean stepped out into the light.

 

Sam swallowed as he saw the tight jeans with numerous holes in them, pale slivers of skin peeking through to tempt him into touching and a tight black shirt that formed to the hard planes of Dean's body.

 

“You look even better than you did on stage” Sam said and he reached out for the man's waist to pull him close “how about we go back to your place and I can strip you from those clothes”.

 

He slipped his fingers into one of the holes in Dean's jeans and stroked the soft skin of Dean's thigh “feels so good” he muttered into the other man's ear.

 

Dean smiled in response and tugged Sam out of the bar “let's go, city boy” he teased and lead Sam to a black SUV.

 

The drive over to Dean's place was quiet and fast, Dean parked the car in a garage and locked the vehicle “let's go” he said and motioned towards an elevator “12th floor” he said and pressed the button “not the penthouse, but it's nice enough”.

 

And he hadn't lied, the apartment was amazing, it was large and light and very nicely decorated “wow” Sam said “this is a nice place” and he was somewhat surprised because it didn't look like Dean needed the money badly.

 

“Well” the other man said as he turned on a few lights “I didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands, you know”.

 

Sam chuckled at the quote and he took of his leather jacket “I guess not” he said and walked up to Dean “you shake other parts very nicely though” and he slipped his hands around Dean's waist to grab his ass.

 

The shorter man smirked up at him and pressed his groin against Sam's “a guy's gotta make a living somehow” he said “and I like nice things.... plus the work is nice, the money is good and I never take a..... john, that I don't like”.

 

Sam pressed his face into the side of Dean's neck “I guess I should count myself lucky then” he murmured “to be chosen by you, deemed worthy of spending the night with the wonderful Dean....” and he paused for a moment “you got a last name?”.

 

“Winchester” Dean replied “how about you?” and he tilted his head back to look at Sam.

 

Sam chuckled and smiled at the shorter man “Calder” he replied “the name is Sam Calder, nice to meet you, Dean Winchester”.

 

He slipped his hands underneath Dean's tight shirt and moved it up “so.... can I?” he asked as he tugged on the fabric, impatience shining through in his tone.

 

Dean smirked and raised his arms in the air “have at it, city boy” he said and he curved with the movement of Sam's body as the taller man pulled the shirt over his head “fuck you're gorgeous” Sam murmured as Dean's tight body was bared.

 

A smug smirk parted Dean's lips and he moved back closer to Sam “far as I can see, you're not so bad yourself” he said and he started to unbutton Sam's shirt to expanse tanned skin and hard muscles “not bad at all”.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Sam asked “I mean, I don't know what your rules or limits are?” and he licked the side of Dean's neck “but I wanna taste ever inch of you, lick you until you're begging me to fuck that hot little ass of yours”.

 

Dean growled and turned his head “like I said” he replied “for four thou' you can do anything you want, as long as it doesn't mark me permanently”.

 

The younger man couldn't stop a moan from escaping at those words and he slammed his mouth down on Dean's and pushed his eager tongue into the dancers mouth.

 

They kissed for a long time, just tongues duelling for dominance, licking and tasting the other man, occasionally sucking on lips.

 

“Fuck, I don't want to wait” Sam muttered and he pushed Dean back “bedroom?” he asked and followed the other man to a tastefully decorated bedroom with a large bed in the middle “good” he muttered and threw the shorter man down on the bed.

 

He covered the dancers lithe body with his own and sucked on a dusky nipple while his fingers tweaked the other, eliciting short gasps and moans from the man beneath him.

 

Sam made quick work of their clothing, pulling Dean's pants down and off only to discover that the man was not wearing any underwear “fuck” he muttered again and there was a small chuckle from above “that's the whole point, yeah”.

 

They were both naked now and Dean had pulled a bottle of lube from the nightstand “here” he said and pressed it into Sam's hand “take this”.

 

Sam eyes the lube and smirked “good” he said and he flicked the cap from the bottle as he saw Dean spread his thighs wide and baring that secret place to Sam's eyes.

 

He coated three fingers with lube and sat down on his knees between Dean's legs, he pulled Dean's legs to straddle his own so he was sitting straight and Dean was lying down with his legs wrapped around Sam's waist.

 

He slipped his hand between Dean's thighs and teased the opening to the dancers body with a slick finger “can't wait to be in you” Sam murmured “feel that hot body around be, bet you got some moves in the bedroom, huh” and he pressed the finger inside the hot opening.

 

Dean's hips moved and he pressed them down so Sam could see his finger being swallowed by Dean's ass “fuck that looks hot” he cursed “can you take another” but he didn't wait for the reply and just added the second finger.

 

His mouth descended on the dancers cock and he started to suck in earnest, laving around the head and teasing the bundle of nerves at the crown as the older man thrashed around on the sheets.

 

With two fingers in he could start to prep and stretch Dean, he scissors his fingers and slipped them in and out that tight little hole “hmm, feels so good, baby” Sam growled “your ass it so hot inside, so fucking tight”.

 

The dancers hips started to move, his eyes were closed and his tongue came out to lick his bottom lip “can't... uhn can't hold out much longer, want you in me”.

 

Sam groaned and added a third finger “you sure baby?” he slurred due to the lust in his body “I could make you come just like this, licking that delicious cock of yours and finger fucking that tight ass”.

 

The older man mewled and undulated his hips in a blatant show of lust and need “no” he grunted “want to come with you in me, feel that hard cock pounding my ass”.

 

There was no was that Sam was going to last when he got his cock into that tight opening, he would blow his load within the first few thrusts.

 

But Dean was to good to look at and the feeling gripping his fingers was too much and Sam just didn't give a fuck, he just wanted in there as fast as he could and he reached out to find the condoms and the lube.

 

He rolled the rubber down his leaking cock and lathered his dick with the clear gel “not gonna last” he warned the other man “fuck baby, got me so damn hot”.

 

Dean spread his legs wider and Sam crawled in between them and placed the head of his cock at Dean's opening “ready?” Sam asked and growled when Dean nodded his head silently.

 

Soft moans and mewls came from the man on his back as Sam slipped his dick in inch by inch, pausing and waiting for Dean to adjust to the size of his cock, taking his time so he wouldn't hurt the other man too much.

 

When he felt that he was in to the hilt he took a moment to compose and raised himself on his arms “damn tight, babe” he grunted as he pulled back and thrust in with force, eliciting a groan from the other man.

 

Dean reached in between them and started jerking himself off “I'm gonna come soon?” he muttered as he stoked himself, the sensation of his hand around his dick and Sam's cock up his ass sending him nearer to the edge on every thrust of Sam's hips.

 

Their moans became louder as Sam built up the pace and the bed was shaking with their combined effort.

 

Dean's hand was fisted in Sam's hair as he pulled the younger man in close for a dirty kiss, all tongue and lips as he licked into Sam's mouth and thrust his hips up to welcome Sam's cock in deeper on each downward thrust of the man.

 

A hand covered Deans and when Sam swiped his spit slick thumb across the head of Dean's cock the other man arched his back and came across their stomachs with a raw growl deep in his throat.

 

Sam felt the flutter of the muscle around his cock and knew it was ok to let go, he placed both heads on either side of Dean's head and slammed into that tight heat, not caring that the bedpost was slamming against the wall and very likely was alerting the neighbours to their activities.

 

He buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck, found a soft stretch of skin and bit down as he shot his load into the condom, keeping up the thrusting to ride out his orgasm.

 

He sank down next to Jensen and laid on his back “fuck” he grunted as he tried to catch his breath “that....., fuck” was all he could say.

 

Dean chuckled and pulled the sheets over their rapidly cooling bodies “sleep” he said “we'll wash up in the morning, and if you're good” and he licked the side of Sam's mouth “I might even throw in a complimentary shower fuck”.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: whooo, finally back and here is the next chappie of RLS, unfortunaltely... this is all plot. I know... I promise to make it up to you.  


* * *

Chapter 4:

 

 

Sam groaned and stretched on the soft bed as he opened his eyes to first morning light “Dean?” he croaked out, voice harsh with remnants of sleep, alcohol and last night exertions.

 

“Dean?” He asked again when there was no answer and he sat up straight to look around the room, it looked even better in the daylight, tastefully decorated in soft colours with the huge bed as the eye catcher.

 

He stepped out of the bed, scratching a hand across his stomach, wincing when he encountered dried up come “fuck I need a shower” he muttered.

 

On his way to the bathroom he noticed a note on the mirror 'had to go, emergency. Let yourself out – D'.

 

“Damn it” Sam muttered as he realised that he just got screwed out of a morning fuck in the shower and he walked into the bathroom to get clean.

 

Grimacing as he pulled on last nights clothes and even though he just took a shower, the old clothes made him feel grimy and gross.

 

Sam pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled a cab company to come pick him up, glad that he had Dean tell him the address last night and then grabbed all his belongings, though he didn't bring very much to the dancers apartment, just his wallet and his jacket.

 

During the cab ride his eyes kept lolling shut, last night still pounding heavy in his blood, his limbs still heavy and sated after fucking Dean through the mattress.

 

He took the elevator up to the penthouse and stuck the key card in the door to enter the room “Sammy!” Jake called out as he walked into the living room “the prodigal son returns”.

 

Sam chuckled and sank down onto to the couch next to Zach “hey, guys” he said as he took the cup of coffee that Andy offered him “have fun cheating?” his friend asked and Sam didn't miss the slight frown of disapproval on his friends face.

 

“Andy...” Sam started but his friend cut him off “No, Sam, sorry” Andy said “you can do whatever you want, never really liked Jessica anyway” and he paused “but I'm against cheating, no matter who it's on, so you can do whatever you want, but just for the record.... I think you're being an ass”.

 

Then Andy sat down on the armrest of the couch and grinned “now, since I have my morals out of the way” and he smirked “how was the dancer?”.

 

Jared grinned over the rim of his cup and pulled it away from his mouth “worth every fucking penny” he said and smirked “moves he had on the dance floor....., nothing compared to those he had in the bedroom”.

 

“So, Sammy” Jake cut in “we all know you like a little cock with your pussy...... but you are kinda engaged, what's up with that?”.

 

Sam frowned and sat back against the back of the couch “I'm still marrying Jess” he said matter of fact “this is my last hurrah before settling down, you know” and he took a gulp of coffee “a week long, multiple hurrah:”.

 

“So you plan on seeing the dancer again?” Andy asked and raised a brow “Dude, I've known you for the best part of my life and usually with guys..... well, fuck and run is kinda your m.o”.

 

Long arms stretched over his head when Sam stretched his sore muscles “that's because I've never fucked anyone like him before” he explained “shit, it's like that ass just fucking drained all the energy right out of me and still I can't wait to have him stretched out for me all over again”.

 

“Just don't get too involved, Jared” Zach warned “you're getting married in two months, Jess is a good thing, don't fuck it up”.

 

“Which reminds me” Jake interjected “it's totally not tradition to take the bachelor out this far for the wedding, and it sucks”.

 

There was a heavy chuckle from Zach “that's because this was the only time it was quiet enough for the four of us to take off at the same time”.

 

The rest murmured and spent a few moment bitching about annoying clients and their overly active secretary's, Jo and Sarah.

 

“So, it's Vegas bitches” Andy said as he jumped up “lets go lose some money”.

 

They jumped up and got dressed before they went in search for a casino, which was an easy task since they were in Vegas.

 

The rest of the day was spent in high end casinos, winning and losing money didn't really bother them since they were all swimming in it, so to speak, that was the advantage of having a law firm of their own.

 

When the sun started to set they pulled into a restaurant, seeing as they were all famished and in need of a good meal and some drinks.

 

It was custom to start drinking early in Vegas but they decided not to drink during the day, none of them wanting to spend the entire week in a drunken stupor.

 

“So, tonight, strip club?” Jake asked as he finished off his steak.

 

There were some whoops and nods all around and Zach smirked “I know the perfect place” he said as he threw some bills on the table that were more than enough to cover their check.

 

Seeing as they flew down to Vegas, and the traffic was murder, they opted to walk or take a cab wherever they need to go and Sam's eyes widened when they pulled up to the strip club of last night, the one where Dean worked.

 

“I didn't think this club had what you guys were looking for” he said “seeing as it's a gay club”.

 

Zach patted his shoulder and chuckled “Sammy, Sammy” he scolded “my sweet innocent Sammy” and he opened the door to get out “this here club” and he smiled “has a wonderful second floor..... filled with lovely luscious women”.

 

Sam chuckled and followed his friends up the stairs and covered his eyes when he saw the stage full of naked women “oh, no” he cried out mockingly “my poor eyes, I'm blind, I'm blind!”.

 

There was a shove against his shoulder and a laughing Andy pushing him down into a chair “you can go see you're little fuck buddy in a while, first.... drinks and lots of naked woman” and he squeezed Sam's shoulder “think of it as a 'sorry I made you guys watch half naked guys dance around all evening' apology for last night”.

 

For the sake of his friends Sam could sit through a couple of hours of watching women dance, he was bi after all and he did enjoy the female form.

 

The next time Sam gazed at his watch it was a quarter past twelve and he halted one of the waitresses “miss?” he asked and she smiled at him, teasingly “how may I be of service.... sir” she purred.

 

Sam had trouble keeping his laugh in because the woman's face was contorted in what she probably thought of as sexy.... but to him she was about as sexy as a sea lion “would you happen to know if Dean is working today?”.

 

Her face scrunched in confusion and then turned into a sneer “I wouldn't know” she said and walked away.

 

Sam snorted and stood up “guys” he said and slammed a bill onto the table “have a drink on me... I'm going to see a man about a horse”.

 

Slowly he made his way down the stairs and walked over to the bar “Dean” he said to the bartender “he working tonight?” as he shoved a twenty into the bartenders hand.

 

The man grinned and nodded “he's taking five, he'll be out in a few moments, centre stage” and Sam smiled “I would like to make a withdrawal”.

 

The money secure in his wallet he sat down at a table near the main stage and ordered a bottle of Moet and two glasses as he patiently waited for Dean to come on stage.

 

It didn't take long before a thumping beat filled the room and the curtains drew back to reveal a scantily clad Dean, Sam liked how everyone in the club kept their thongs on, he liked that there was a part of Dean that wasn't on display... that only he would get to see that evening, if all would go like he wanted.

 

He didn't pay attention to the music, just watched as Dean's body moved across the floor with practised ease.

 

Sam got to his feet as Dean neared where he was sitting, once more ignoring the outcry of various patrons as he walked the remaining distance to the stage and smirked when he saw the dancers eyes widen in recognition.

 

He felt like it was taking Dean way to long to get to him and when the dance stopped in front of him he gripped the sides of Dean's waist and pulled him towards the edge.

 

He slipped his thumb beneath the band of Dean's thong and felt trimmed, coarse hairs and slipped a few notes into the soft material “come see me after you're done on stage” Sam said, sounding more like an order than a request.

 

He slipped back into his seat and anxiously waited for Dean's show to be over and drank some of the champagne.

 

A while later Sam looked up as he felt the warm weight of Dean settle in his lap, legs spread wide so he could press his torso against Sam's “there you are, you look fucking amazing” Sam muttered and rested his hands on Dean's ass “have some champagne”.

 

Dean poured a flute and took a sip “hmm” he said “flattery, over the top tips and expensive champagne” and he looked Sam in the eyes “a suspicious person would think you're trying to get something”.

 

Sam chuckled and squeezed the plum ass in his lap before he pulled his wallet out and pushed up the contents so Dean could see “twenty” and he saw the dancers eyes widen “what do you want for twenty thousand?” Dean asked.

 

There was a moment of silence while Sam put his wallet away and focused his attention back to Dean “anything I want, every night for the rest of the week.... exclusively” and he cupped Dean's face in a forceful grip “and I mean exclusively” he said determined.

 

Sam waited as the dancer seemed to take it all in and smiled when Dean nodded “ok” the older man said “few rules though, condom... all the time, not open to discussion” and he paused for a moment “no nasty stuff and nothing that will mark me permanently”.

 

The lawyer nodded and brought his face closer to Dean's “deal” he said “but like I said... you don't fuck anyone but me... the entire week”.

 

Dean got off his lap and held out his hand “let's go over to my place..... and get started” and he smiled wickedly.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: wooho, next. uhm warning: light rimming.... oh, who the hell am I kidding, everyone loves a little boy n boy action, right. ;P  


* * *

Chapter 5: 

 

 

This time Sam wasn't in a hurry to get Dean out of his clothes, he wanted to take his time, peel the worn material off that perfect body.

 

Dean closed the door behind him and turned to Sam, there was a smirk on his face “anything special you had in mind?” he asked as he walked over to the taller man.

 

The dancer looked great, he was wearing biker boots, a pair of tight fitting very worn jeans that left little to the imagination and a soft looking T-shirt that stretched across firm muscles and Sam couldn't wait to get his hands on the man.

 

He reached out and grabbed Dean's waist and pulled him close “you're so fucking beautiful” he muttered as he enjoyed the feel of Dean's hard chest against his own “no wonder you're so damn popular”.

 

Hand reached up and tangled in Sam's hair “good thing you noticed me then” Dean said “and just for the record.... you're pretty hot yourself” and he pulled Sam's head down for a wet kiss, all lips and tongue as he coaxed Sam's mouth to play with his.

 

Sam groaned and wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him tight as he devoured that plush mouth “so what brought you to Vegas?” Dean asked as he trailed a path of soft kisses down Sam's neck and started to unbutton the younger mans shirt.

 

“I'm on a teambuilding experience” He lied “me and a couple of buddies own a company together, this is us letting off steam” and he graoned when a hot mouth closed over a nipple and he grabbed the back of Dean's head “you're good at this” he muttered and felt Dean chuckle against his hot skin.

 

When Dean licked at his other nipple he decided he'd had enough of not touching Dean and he reached up and tore the other man's shirt off his shoulders “we're wearing way to many fucking clothes” Sam complained as he pushed Dean back into the direction of the bedroom.

 

The danced allowed himself to be led to the bedroom and he turned around to light a few soft lamps for ambiance “so, what was so special I did last night that made you willing to pay 20 grand to have me the whole week?” he asked curiously.

 

Sam grinned and reached for the top of Dean's pants “nothing special” he said “you were just you, I guess” he licked across Dean's collarbone and smirked “that was enough to get me hotter than I've ever been”.

 

“The dancing had nothing to do with it?” Dean teased as he pulled Sam's shirt over his head and fastened his mouth on one of Sam's nipples “maybe a little” Sam chuckled “but then you can't expect it not to, the way you move on stage..... fucking hypnotic”.

 

They quickly divested of the pieces of clothing that were still on them.

 

Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder and roughly punching him onto the bed, he quickly removed Dean's boots and pulled down the dancers pants, grinning as once again he wasn't wearing underwear “so damn pretty” he muttered as he licked across the taught stomach.

 

Dean's stomach muscles twitched when he felt the wet heat from Sam's tongue move across his stomach and he smiled as he tangled his fingers in that wonderful hair “love your hair” he murmured “love burring them in that mop of yours” and to demonstrate he tightened his hands in Sam's hair.

 

“Get me the lube” Sam ordered and he forcefully turned Dean onto his stomach when the bottle landed next to him on the bed and he placed his mouth on Dean's shoulder blade.

 

Sam started to trail wet kisses down Dean's back, mapping out the freckles on the pale skin on a downward trail to Dean's ass.

 

He spend some extra time at the dip of Dean's back, licking and sucking at the soft skin, revelling in the light sheen of sweat that was covering Dean's body “hmm, taste good, baby” he murmured “wonder what the rest of you tastes like” and he grabbed Dean's ass cheeks in his palms.

 

The dancer jumped lightly when he felt a tongue travel down his crack and lick his hole “fuck” he hissed as Sam's tongue did wonderful things to his ass, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin.

 

This was unexpected, normally men just wanted to fuck him or have his lips wrapped around their cock, this was the first time that someone actually wanted Dean to feel as good as they did and he loved being treated like this.

 

Sam continued his onslaught on Dean's hole, dipping the tip of his tongue inside, tasting Dean as much as he could before he reached out for the bottle of lube.

 

The older man was moaning and squirming on the bed now, panting out Sam's name as he spread his legs wider in a blatant invitation.

 

Who was Sam to resist and he uncapped the bottle to pour a small dollop right onto Dean's twitching hole, he watched the muscle jump at the cold sensation and he cursed again before dipping his finger in the small dent and smearing the lube around.

 

It felt incredibly obscene to him, the slightly puffy ring of Dean's hole as he stroked his finger across the puckered muscle and he slipped the tip on his finger in, loving Dean's reaction to his touch.

 

Dean cried out when he felt the finger enter his hole and he pressed his hips back, wanting more of that delicious burn, wanting Sam to finish the prepping and get in him already.

 

But Sam had other plans, he took his time prepping Dean with one finger, moving it in and out slowly, adding more lube when he felt he needed it.

 

he slowly added a second finger and started to search for that spot that would make Dean see stars, when the dancer cried out he knew he found it and he smirked to himself before he pulled his fingers from Dean's ass “turn around” he ordered.

 

Dean felt relieved, though Sam's fingers felt amazing he wanted to feel that thick shaft stretching him open, pounding into him.

 

The tall man crawled up his body and settled in between Dean's thighs to kiss him fiercely while Dean dug his fingers into Sam's shoulders “Sam... Sam, please” he groaned as he bucked his hips up against the other man's.

 

Sam smirked and coated his two fingers with lube again before he placed them against the now lose pucker of Dean's body “please what, baby?” he teased as he slipped his fingers back inside “tell me what it is you want”.

 

“Fuck... uhn” He moaned when he felt Sam's fingers tease his prostate “fuck me.... want you to fuck me hard” and he licked at Sam's mouth as he pushed his ass back on Sam's fingers.

 

Dean's cock was leaking and twitching as Sam kept playing in his hole, kept pressing his fingers into his prostate as he used his thumb to rub as Dean's pinereum “how about we see if you can come from just my fingers, huh” Sam growled “wanna see if I can make you shoot by fingering that tight hole”.

 

It wasn't a loose threat as Dean found out when Sam really went to work in his ass, it felt as if his insides were about to explode but he wasn't able to go that final inch and just fall over the edge, no matter how wonderful Sam's fingers felt in him.

 

Sam's hand was in a weird angle as it was buried beneath his own body and between Dean's thighs and he pulled his fingers out to rub at the small pucker “hmm, you're all wet with lube” he grunted into Dean's ear “like a fucking girl” he hissed.

 

Dean protested with a loud whine when Sam's fingers left him and he grabbed Sam by the hair and yanked his face up “stop fucking teasing me” he demanded “and get that dick in my ass, now”.

 

There was a chuckle from the tall man and Dean pushed a small packed into Sam's hands “now!” he demanded again.

 

When Sam didn't move Dean yanked the packet from the other man and tore it open, he rolled the condom down Sam's leaking cock and pulled Sam on top of him and looked up at him expectantly.

 

Sam's eyes were nearly black and his mouth was slightly open “fuck” he muttered “turn around” he said and he pushed Dean onto his stomach.

 

He knelt down between Dean's thighs and covered the shorter body with his own before he pushed inside “Jesus fucking Christ” he said as he felt that tight heat envelop him.

 

He used his knees to spread Dean's legs wider and he pulled Dean's back against his chest so Dean was practically sitting in his lap.

 

The dancer whimpered and reached an arm back to curl around Sam's neck “Sam..” he breathed softly “Sam,.. oh! God” he cried out when Sam started to move inside him “so deep, fuck, you're so deep”.

 

And Sam could feel it, feel how Dean's hole was stretching to accommodate his cock, feel the muscle flutter around him and felt Dean grind his ass back against Sam's cock “you're never gonna fucking forget me” Sam growled “gonna make sure you remember my name, gonna mark you as mine”.

 

Dean's breath was laboured and it got worse when he felt a large hand come around his cock “help me” Sam said “help me get you off”.

 

Dean's hand joined Sam's around his cock and together they stroked Dean's leaking cock while Sam's was buried to the hilt in Dean's ass, the slick sounds loud in the room.

 

Suddenly the dancer cried out and Sam felt his come on his hand, knowing that Dean had come as they jerked him off simultaneously and he fastened his teeth in Dean's shoulder, knowing it wasn't going to be long before he shot his load.

 

“Sammy” Dean whispered and that was it for Sam, he cried out Dean's name and pumped the condom full of his come, slightly disappointed that he couldn't fill up that perfect ass with his release, but having Dean like this, quivering and sated, was a heady feeling.

 

Slowly he lowered Dean onto the bed and he followed after he'd disposed of the used rubber, he pushed and pulled on Dean's body until the older man was draped half across him and he had his hands in Dean's short hair.

 

Their breathing started to even out and the sweat was cooling on their bodies “don't you fucking dare be gone when I wake up tomorrow” Sam warned, only half joking “want you here with me when I wake”.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: here you go guys, enjoy  


* * *

Chapter 6:

 

 

Sam smiled at Zack and Andy's antics and took a sip from his coke as he folded his cards and pulled out of the game.

 

From the moment he had woken up that day to right now all he had been able to think about was Dean.

 

Seeing the older mans face in the soft morning light had amazed him, the soft sprinkle of freckles on pale smooth skin fascinated him.

 

He had kissed Dean awake with soft deep kisses, slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth, something he normally wouldn't do until his partner had brushed their teeth because morning breath was just not sexy.

 

With Dean he couldn't seem to control himself and he had given in to the urge to taste the dancer and he had kept kissing until he was in between Dean's thighs and he didn't stop until they were both spent and sticky.

 

“Yo” Sam startled as he was rudely awoken by Andy who was snapping his fingers in front of Sam's face “where'd you go buddy?” he asked.

 

Sam smirked and shook his head “nowhere you'd wanna be” he replied and took another sip and frowned at Andy's worried look “let's take a walk” Andy suggested and he stood up from the table.

 

“Boys” Andy said to the other guys “Sam and I are going to try our luck elsewhere, so we'll see you guys later... you're buying us diner”.

 

Andy walked away from the table and Sam followed, not having the slightest clue as to where Andy was taking him 'dude, where are we going?”.

 

They stepped onto a terrace and Andy spun around to face Sam “what the hell are you doing, Sam?” he asked as he looked into Sam's eyes “I mean, what do you think you're gonna get outta this”.

 

There was a frown on Sam's face “I don't know what you're talking about” he said and sat down on a nearby chair “I'm just playing some poker and having fun with my buddies”.

 

The other man shook his head “you know what I mean Sam” he said exasperated “I'm talking about the hooker”.

 

Sam's head snapped up “he's not a hooker, just because he works at a strip joint” he said angrily, jumping to Dean's defence.

 

Andy snorted “you're absolutely right” he said “working at a strip club does not make him a hooker.... sleeping with you for money does!”.

 

Sam adverted his eyes “that's different” he said but Andy shook his head “it's not different Sam” he argued “and I don't care that you want your little last hurrah before you get hitched, trust me, I can relate, but this is not healthy man!”.

 

“What the hell are you talking about “I use a condom... I'm not a fucking idiot” Sam exclaimed “don't think I don't know what the risks are of unprotected sex”.

 

Andy fixed his stare on Sam “I'm talking about the way your eyes light up when you think of him, every time you jump up when someone only even mentions the club he works at..... what are you doing Sam, falling for a stripper”.

 

Sam sighed “I'm not falling for Dean” he replied “I just... enjoy our time together, you know” and he leaned closer to Andy “I'm getting married Andy... in a few months, more like weeks” and he paused “I just need to get it out of my system”.

 

There was a long silence and Andy stood up again “as long as your ass is on that plane at the end of the week” he warned and walked back into the casino.

 

Sam checked his watch and smiled, four more hours and Dean would get off his shift at the club and he felt his skin thrum at the anticipation of seeing the dancer again.

 

Dean awoke feeling in him he hadn't had in a long time, feelings of a lust so strong it was all consuming and even thought he had told Andy he'd be on the pane at the end of the week, the thought of leaving Dean behind was getting harder and harder.

 

Just the thought that when he would go that Dean would find another rich benefactor, would allow another man to touch that wonderful body of his made him see red.

 

He pushed the jealousy away and went inside to play some blackjack, to see if he could win back some of the money he had lost at the poker table.

 

The time seemed to crawl by but when he heard that little beep on his watch indicating that Dean would get off work in half an hour he felt a surge of energy course through his veins and he stood up “gentlemen” he said as he put on his coat “I have some... business to take care of, I'll see you tomorrow”.

 

He grabbed a cab and waited impatiently to get to the club, he got out and paid the cabbie before he slammed the door closed and moved to the entrance of the club.

 

The doorman recognized him and smirked “Mr Calder” he greeted Sam and held the door open for him “Dean is changing in his dressing room”.

 

Sam stepped inside and ordered a drink at the bar as he waited for Dean, it was one of his favourite parts of the evening and he grinned when he saw Dean emerge from the employee area.

 

Dean was dressed in a pair of ripped up jeans and a tight shirt that was so worn it left almost nothing to the imagination and he loved how the other men were whistling and calling out to Dean but the dancer had spotted him and was making his way over to Sam.

 

It sent a heady feeling through his body when he saw Dean ignore the other patrons as he walked over to him and settled in the V of Sam's thighs.

 

Without hesitation Sam grabbed the back of Dean's neck and pulled the dancer in for a kiss, licking that plush bottom lip before he pushed his tongue into that wet heat “hey, gorgeous” he whispered when he pulled away “you look amazing”.

 

Dean smiled and pressed his body closer to Sam's “you too” and he meant it, Sam was dressed to the T in a expensive looking suit and Dean reached for Sam's tie “don't care for this though” he said and he pulled the strip of fabric off of Sam.

 

Sam chuckled and took the tie from Dean and slipped it into the back pocket of Dean's jeans “how about we go to your place and you can take off all the pieces of my clothing that you don't really care for”.

 

He wrapped his arms around the other man's slender body and pulled him closer to nuzzle his neck “I like this” he muttered “like that everyone in here now knows that you're mine” and he nipped at the soft skin of Dean's neck.

 

The older man sighed and leaned in to Sam “I like it to” he whispered and licked at Sam's lips “you drank a scotch” he stated as he licked his lips, tasting the remnants of the drink on Sam's mouth.

 

The lawyer grinned in response “very good” he said and slipped his hands into the pockets of Dean's jeans and squeezed them “you know your drinks” and he rested his forehead against that of the dancer “wanna get outta here?”.

 

Dean smirked and nodded his head “definitely” he replied and waved his hand at the bartender “later, Paul” he said and the burly man grunted a reply.

 

The waited for a cab outside and Sam kept one of his hands in one of Dean's pockets, not wanting to lose contact with the other man and he kept placing wet and teasing kisses down the shorter man's neck and jaw.

 

On the way to Dean's house they received a few foul looks from the cabbie since Sam didn't stop kissing Dean the whole ride over and Sam made sure to tip the cabbie extra for not making a bigger deal out of it and kicking them out of the car.

 

Dean opened the door to his apartment and let Sam in “I've been waiting for this ever since I left your place” Sam muttered as he pulled Dean in “wanted to touch, kiss, taste you so fucking bad” and he licked up Dean's jaw.

 

Sam loved this, loved the feel of the dancers body against his, all pliant and willing, to do for him what he wished and he grabbed Dean's ass to pull their groins together.

 

Dean smiled and grabbed Sam's hand “come on” he said and he dragged Sam into the bedroom and threw him on the bed “what are you gonna do?” Sam asked teasingly.

 

There was another smile and Dean's pants dropped to the floor “I'm gonna strip you” he said and his shirt followed his pants “then I'm gonna suck you until you almost come” and he crawled over Sam's body “and then I'm gonna ride you like a fucking pony”.

 

Sam chuckled and reached for Dean's naked hips “really now?” he teased and smiled at Dean's enthusiastic nod “well then, I won't keep you any further” and he lifted his hands over his head and grabbed the headboard of Dean's bed.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: here's the new chapter. my nana has been in the hospital so I didn;t have time to write but she's doing a bit better now so I should have some time again so I can resume working on my stories  


* * *

Chapter 7:

 

 

The rest of the week flew by, not only did he spend every night with Dean he even spend time with the older man during the day.

 

Dean had taken him shopping and showed him the place where he swore the best cinnamon buns were in the entire world.

 

He found that he really enjoyed spending time with the stripper and after a while he ever forgot to think of Dean as a stripper, now he was just his.... well he didn't really know what Dean was to him.

 

What he did know what that the other man turned him on like no one else could, the way he felt when he was in a bed... or shower... it didn't really matter where, as long as he was with Dean he felt like he was on top of the world.

 

He stuffed another shirt into his suitcase and looked around the room, their flight left in a couple of hours and he really wanted to go to the club and say goodbye to Dean.

 

The door to his bedroom opened and Andy stepped through, out of all his friend he and Andy were the closest of them all and they had know each other for a very long time.

 

“Hey man” He greeted his friend and he zipped his suitcase closed and placed it on the floor “ready to go back and work our asses off once more”.

 

Andy snorted and sat down on the bed “fuck, I'd wish we could stay longer” he said and Sam nodded “yeah, me too” he replied.

 

Andy picked up a towel that was lying on the bed and fumbled with it “Sam” he said and looked up at his friend “tell me what the hell is going on with you and the stripper” he demanded.

 

Sam stilled and turned to the door “nothing” he brushed off “we fucked, now I'm going home so it's over” and he placed his bags on the hallway as he made his way to the living room.

 

Andy followed him and grabbed his arm “get real, man” he said “you've spend more time with this Dean than with us during this trip” and he poked Sam in the chest “tell me!”

 

Sam closed his eyes for a second and opened them to look at Andy “look” he said “it's nothing okay, it was just a stupid infatuation and now I'm going back to my fiancé and we'll live happily ever after”.

 

There was a sad look on Andy's face “are you sure it's going to be happily?” he asked and Jared raised an eyebrow “what I mean is” Andy continued “you should have a happily ever after.... don't marry Jess if she's not going to be that for you, it's unfair to you and to her”.

 

San snorted “She is” and he grasped Andy's shoulder “perfect for me, she's beautiful, respectable, female and she fits in my world”.

 

Andy shook his head 'what about passion and lust, love and desire?” he asked “do you feel that for her?” and Sam chuckled “yeah sure” he said.

 

The door opened and Zack and Jake walked into the room “cab's downstairs and ready to go” Jake said as he grabbed his bag.

 

The rest followed his example and they moved down to the lobby to check out of the room.

 

When the arrangements had been made they walked outside and placed the suitcases in the two cabs before they got in.

 

“We have one stop to make before we go to the airport” Sam said and at this point no one argued or asked what stop because they all knew and Sam gave the driver the address of the club where Jensen worked.

 

The lights of the sign were off since the club was still closed not opening for another hour but Sam knew that Dean would be there, working on his routine and getting ready for the night to come.

 

He got out of the cab and walked over to the door and rang the bell “hey, is Dean here?” he asked as one of the bouncers opened the door.

 

The burly man nodded and disappeared back into the dark club, the staff knew who he was and why he came to the club so they had no trouble with him visiting Dean outside of opening hours.

 

A smile lit Sam's face as he saw Dean walking to the door, a similar smile on the older man's face and he greeted Sam by wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck and kissing him full on the mouth “hey” the stripper whispered.

 

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, his hands slipping underneath the worn fabric of Dean's shirt, caressing the soft skin underneath.

 

“I came to say bye” Sam said as he placed another kiss on those plush lips “I really enjoyed our time together”.

 

The other man smiled and nodded “me to, Sam” he said and he caught the tall man's lips with his own, slipping his tongue into the moist heat of Sam's mouth “can I tell you a secret” Dean whispered.

 

Sam chuckled and nodded “yeah, your secrets are safe with me” and Dean rested his forehead on Sam's shoulder “I really don't want you to go” he whispered and looked up into Sam's eyes.

 

A tight feeling passed over Sam's chest and he tightened his grip on the shorter man a bit “wanna know something?” he asked and smiled when Dean nodded “I really don’t want to go, but I can't stay”.

 

Dean blushed “I know” he said “and I don't want to interfere with your job, but” and he paused for a moment “maybe you'll find your way to Vegas again and you could come visit me.... free of charge this time”.

 

Sam smiled and buried his nose in Dean's hair “free, huh?” he asked and the older man nodded “I... I like you, Sam” and he blushed again, making Sam chuckled and place a soft kiss on those inviting lips.

 

There was a moment of silence and Sam took a step back “I like you too, Dean” he said and he cupped the freckled face in his hands “I'm really glad I came to Vegas for this trip”.

 

He leaned forward and caught Dean's mouth with his, licking and nibbling on the plush bottom lip of the dancer, slipping his tongue in to taste that intoxicating heat of the other man's mouth.

 

“Maybe I'll have a meeting in Vegas in the near future” Sam whispered into Dean's ear “I'd love to see you again”.

 

The older man smiled and kissed Sam again “I'd like that” he muttered against the taller man's mouth “here” and he handed Sam a note “my address, cell and e-mail.... just in case” and he ducked his head blushing.

 

Sam smiled and took the note “thank you” he said as he slipped it into his pocket “I'll call”.

 

He let go of Dean and took a step back “thank you for a wonderful week” he said and walked back to the car “and I'll see you again, Dean Winchester”.

 

Dean smiled and walked over to the car resting his hand on the roof as he looked at Sam sitting in the yellow vehicle “fly safe, Sam Calder” he whispered and stepped back as the car took off.

 

Dean stayed in the parking lot until the cab had left his sight and he felt a strange sense of loss deep in his stomach.

 

For some reason Sam Calder had managed to work his way into his heart in the short period the lawyer had been in town.

 

Never in his life had Dean reacted to a man like this, that had been the only reason for agreeing to be with Sam for the entire week, it's not like he needed the money but he felt like Sam had a wall and that wall wouldn't allow him to be with Dean if he thought that Dean had feelings for him.

 

The moment he had looked into those hazel eyes he had known that he wanted the tall man and he agreed to be his company for the night.

 

Bobby had called him insane and had asked him why he was doing it, he knew Dean didn't need the money.

 

He and Bobby owned the club where Dean danced, he just danced because he could let himself go those few moments on stage.

 

The club was a very lucrative business and Dean loved working there, the staff was like family and he had build the business from the ground up with one of his dad's old friends.

 

Sam Calder had been unexpected, he hadn't counted on a man who would make him feel like this and he didn't really know what he was going to do now the younger man had left.

 

He raised his hand and touched the fading bruise on his neck, a reminder what they had done the previous night and a smile crept up Dean's face.

 

He turned and walked back into the club.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: I'm back from my little hiatus and back in full writing mode. normally I have like 5 stories up at a time but since my busy schedule I'm cutting it down and first gonna finish the stories I have pending now. enjoy  


* * *

Chapter 8:

 

 

Sam slammed the phone down into the cradle and buried his head in his hands “everything ok, boss?”.

 

He lifted his head and grimaced at the man standing in the doorway “just the mother of all headaches, Grant” he replied to his assistant “would you mind grabbing me a glass of water and an aspirin?”.

 

The man nodded and disappeared from sight.

 

Sam let out a groan and reached for the phone, he pressed one of the buttons “yes Mr Calder” a cheery voice on the other end of the line said.

 

He had to fight not to snap at her and ask her why the fuck she was so damn cheery all the time when there really was no reason but he contained himself and instead he said “hold my calls for the rest of the day Cynthia”.

 

There was a cheery ‘ok’ from the receptionist and he placed his head on his desk “here you go, Mr Calder” Grant said as he handed his boss a glass of water and a pill.

 

Sam swallowed the pill with the use of the water and downed the rest of the glass “something the matter, sir?” his assistant asked as he took the glass from the desk so there wouldn’t be any circles on the wood.

 

“Are you married, Grant” Sam asked out of the blue and he lifted his eyes to look at the younger man.

 

Grant shook his head “no sir” he replied “I haven’t had the pleasure”.

 

Sam snorted and leaned back in his chair “there is no ‘pleasure’ about it” he said “the insistent calls about the caterer and the florist, the endless discussion about plate settings and who to invite” he thunked his head against the headrest of the chair “the mind numbing nagging of a fiancée and her mother about whether or not you should wear a cummerbund”.

 

Long fingers raked through chocolate curls and an exasperated sigh left Sam’s mouth “If a man would know in advance what kind of shit comes with planning a wedding and getting married….. there would never be anymore weddings”.

 

Grant sat down on the chair opposite Sam “may I ask what brought this on, sir?” he asked and smiled friendly as Sam lifted his head to look at the other man “do you ever think that maybe you’re in the wrong place?” he asked the younger man.

 

Sam stood up and paced over to the window of his office gazing out over the rooftops of the buildings below “I do” he said “I feel like I’m in the wrong place… the wrong city, hell, sometimes I even think I’m the wrong me”.

 

“Did something happen in Vegas, Sir?” Grant asked.

 

Sam stepped closer to the wall length window and rested his head against the cool glass, images of brilliant green eyes flickering before him.

 

The memory of smooth pale skin smattered with honey colored dots that he had traced with his tongue, the ghost sensation of slightly calloused hands on his back, blunt nails digging into his skin as he lost himself in the tight heat of the man he’d left in Vegas.

 

“Vegas is a wonderful city” Sam muttered “it’s beautiful and amazing” he closed his eyes and smiled “it’s daring and enticing, soft but firm…. It sighs when you touch certain places and it tastes like caramel if you close your eyes”.

 

His fingers curled against the glass but he didn’t notice the smears he left on the clear surface “it listens to what you have to say and smiles at you in a way that nothing ever did before…. Lips that taste like strawberries”.

 

“Sir?” Grant’s voice shocked him from his reverie and he stepped back from the window “what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas” he said but he wasn’t sure who he was talking to, Grant or himself.

 

He glanced at the clock on his wall and sighed “time to go home” and like the last two weeks he felt like home was the last place he wanted to be.

 

Sam grabbed his briefcase and put all his files and solders in it before he closed it and spun the little combination lock to close it “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early” he told his assistant and he walked out of his office to the elevator.

 

The ride home took forever but he nearly thanked the fact that the highway was completely blocked with traffic.

 

He parked his car in the driveway and sat in the driver’s seat of his Mercedes, he looked at the house but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to get out of the car and get inside.

 

Sam’s eyes shot to the glove compartment of the car and he reached out to open it and take his cell phone out.

 

He pressed a couple of keys until he found what he was looking for, a simple text message, just a few words but those few words were screwing up his life like nothing else.

 

It was received three days after he got home from Vegas, now almost two weeks ago but he hadn’t been able to find the courage to answer it, the black words stark in contrast to the white background.

 

‘Can’t sleep without you. Dean’

 

How such simple words could turn his whole world upside down.

 

Then he thought about Jess and their parents, how Jess had been there for him every step of the way and how his parents and hers expected them to marry.

 

He rubbed his temple, it’s not like it was Jess’ fault that he was a cheating bastard, it wasn’t her fault that the last few times they had made love he pictured sparkling green eyes instead of her rich chocolate ones.

 

He pushed the car door open and sung his legs out to the driveway, it took all his effort to get out of the car and walk up to the front door.

 

The key turned and inside he heard Jess’ voice, he placed his case in his study and slowly made his way to the kitchen and dining area.

 

His fiancée was sitting at the dining table, books and papers spread around her as she chatted happily into the phone.

 

It was her mother and they were discussing the menu for the reception, he sighed and walked over to the fridge to grab a drink.

 

He felt his headache start to rise at the sound of her babbling on the phone, surf, turf, rice, potatoes… his head throbbed and suddenly he lost his appetite.

 

He caught her gaze and pointed to his study ‘work’ he mouthed and she nodded, it wasn’t unusual that he would come home just to do more work in his study.

 

The silence of his study was like a balm to him, his headache easing up and he sank down into the soft leather chair behind the mahogany desk and he turned on his computer.

 

It whirred and came to life and he opened the programmed he needed before his mind drifted off, he rested his head back and for once he actually allowed himself to think of Dean.

 

He closed his eyes and thought about the way the other man moved, the liquid grace of his strut across the stage, his hypnotizing movements as he swayed to the beat of the music.

 

Remembering how good it felt to be with Dean, to lie in bed next to the man after they had sex, the sweaty, warm skin of dean’s body as the shorter man curled up into him, sated and relaxed.

 

If he thought hard enough it was like Dean was with him, like he could smell the enticing scent of the other man’s skin, could almost hear that soft and throaty laugh when he said something funny.

 

He remembered the tiny little freckle, the one that was so small that you could barely see it even if your face was inches away, that little freckle located to the right of Dean’s belly button, that tiny little freckle that was so sensitive that if you licked it, the owner would arch off the bed, mouth open in a silent cry and hands would tighten in Sam’s hair.

 

He loved that freckle, it was all that was beautiful and right in the world and he remembered teasing it mercilessly.

 

Hazel eyes shot open and he groaned “get the fuck out of my head” he sighed exasperated “why can’t I get you out of my fucking mind”.

 

Determined he focused back on the computer and after ten minutes he knew it was futile so he printed out what he was working on and he closed the machine off.

 

Turning off the light he walked down the hall and up the stairs to the bedroom, he opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Jess who was reading a book on her side of the bed.

 

He answered her smile with a subdued one of his own and walked over to his closet to change into his night clothes, a fresh pair of boxer shorts and a shirt, before he slipped in between the sheets and placed a printed out piece of paper on his nightstand.

 

“What’s that?” Jess asked as she nodded in the direction of the paper.

 

Sam grabbed it and fumbled with it for a short time “I uhm…” he cleared his throat “I know it’s close to the wedding and all and that a lot needs to be done but I have a very important business meeting”.

 

She frowned and placed the book on her nightstand “Sam, it’s only three more weeks, I need you here for the arrangements”.

 

He nodded his head “I know and I’m sorry but I can’t blow this off” he said and softly touched her hand, not in the right state of mind to do anything else.

 

She smiled softly and nodded her head “as long as you’re here on the day of the wedding” she said “so where is this little trip taking you?” she asked.

 

He gazed at the piece of paper and his finger brushed the name of the city of destination “Las Vegas” he said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: hmm, I'm finally back into my writing mode so here's the next chappie, also, two new stories coming up, bot Jensen/Jared  


* * *

Chapter 9:

 

 

He relaxed back into the comfortable chair and sipped his drink as he gazed out of the window at the clouds below him.

 

The last time he was in a plane he'd had his friend with him and they had been drinking and horsing around, annoying the other passengers and stewardesses.

 

It was strange how different this time was and not just because his friends weren't with him but because of the different reasons for making the trip.

 

He'd been on edge the entire week and it had only gotten worse after he'd purchased the plane ticket, he thought it would get better but the knowledge that in a few days he'd be with Dean again hadn't left his mind for a single second.

 

Even right now he could feel the want... the need he felt for the other man thrumming through his veins setting his body aflame.

 

“We are taking our final approach to Las Vegas Airport, please fasten your seatbelts and place the tray back in the seat in front of you” A stewardess spoke over the intercom “Please stay seated with your seatbelts on until the seatbelts sign shuts off”.

 

The lower the plane descended the more nervous Sam got, just in a little while he would be standing in front of the strip club that had gotten so familiar in the week he had spent here with his friends.

 

In a little while he'd be able to walk into that dimly lit place, search out the one person who he hadn't been able to stop thinking about.

 

He had no clue as to what he was going to say or what he was even going to do when he got there and he was slightly nervous about how Dean would react to him being there since he hadn't heard from Sam since they said goodbye.

 

The plane shook as the wheels touched down and the plane began taxiing to the gate, the nerves growing larger and louder.

 

He hurried to get his weekend bag from the luggage hall and he walked out of the airport in search for a cab.

 

The first thing he did was go to the Mirage and book a room, he wanted to dump his bags and after the flight he was in desperate need of a shower.

 

After he took care of that there was no need to put it off any longer, hell it was the sole reason he made the trip to Vegas this time, so he went down to the lobby and held a cab.

 

It had been a while but he still remembered the name and address of the club but the drive over there had never taken so long.

 

The sign was dark and the parking lot was empty except for a few cars and Sam figured they belonged to the staff and dancers.

 

He got out and walked over to the door, he hesitated for a moment before he rang the bell and waited for one of the burly bouncers to open the door for him “Hey” he said as he recognized the man opening the door.

 

“Mr. Calder” The man said, a hint of surprise in his voice “didn’t think we'd be seeing you back here again” and he pushed the door open so Sam could enter the club “Dean was at the bar, last time I saw him”.

 

Sam thanked the large man and moved further into the club squinting his eyes as he got used to the dim light of the establishment.

 

It took him a second to recognize Dean among the people seated at the bar and he halted when several heads turned his way.

 

“Sam?” Dean's voice was shaky and soft as he got off his stool and took a few steps towards Sam “Sam... What are you doing here?”

 

He took a few more steps towards the taller man and looked up into his hazel eyes “I mean, why... what...” but Dean couldn't find the words and a small smile crept up Sam's face as he gazed into brilliant green eyes.

 

“It seems that it's impossible to forget you.... I can't get you out of my mind” Sam confessed as he reached out and brushed a finger along Dean's bare upper arm.

 

The shorter man gasped and a smile that lit up the entire room spread across the dancers face “you...” but he changed his mind and Sam growled when the dancer's body crushed into his and he felt hot lips clash against his own.

 

Dean's fingers tangled in Sam's hair and he pulled the taller man down so he could lick each part of the other man's mouth, nipping at Sam's lips and licking at that hot tongue.

 

Sam groaned and grasped the firm globes of the shorter man's ass in his hands to hike him up against his body, reveling in the lean muscles shifting under his hands.

 

“Jesus, I can't fucking stop thinking about you” Sam muttered against Dean's plush lips “kept thinking about your skin, you lips.... your goddamn smile” and he licked the seam of Dean's mouth.

 

Dean's lips curled into a smile and he parted his lips to allow Sam's tongue entrance “that so?” he teased as he slipped his fingers into the silky strands of Sam's hair “wanna go to my place.... I'll show you just how glad I am to have you back here”.

 

Sam chuckled and pulled away from that tempting mouth “how 'bout we get a bite to eat first... food in the plane sucked and I'm starving”.

 

He slipped his hand under Dean's worn shirt and spread his fingers along the silky skin of Dean's back “fuck, you feel good” he muttered and fastened his mouth on the side of Dean's throat to taste the older man.

 

“Hmm, good idea, the food” Dean said as he tilted his head back to give Sam better access “wouldn't want you to conk out in the middle of all the fun, now do we”.

 

Sam licked a long line from Dean's neck to his ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth “whatever we do” he panted “we gotta get out of here or we'll end up giving the staff a show” and he licked the shell of Dean's ear “and I don't really feel like sharing”.

 

Dean's fingers tightened in Sam's hair and he reluctantly pulled away from the lawyer “yeah” he breathed heavily “also, not really an exhibitionist” he joked and he took a step back to take in the younger man “you look hot” and he ran his finger down the collar of Sam's button down.

 

“Bobby” Dean called out and an older man with a beard and a trucker cap looked up “I'm gonna head out, ok” and the older man nodded “I'll call later, bye Bobby” and he turned to drag Sam out of the club.

 

“Come on” He said and he pulled Jared in the direction of a black muscle car and he fished a set of keys from his jeans pockets to open the driver side door “damn” Sam exclaimed “that your car?”.

 

Dean nodded and opened the passenger’s side for Sam “yeah, get in” he said and he started the car, the engine a rumbling roar across the lot “didn't know you had a car” Sam said.

 

The shorter man smiled “I only drive it when I'm not working” he said “don't wanna risk a drunk customer fucking it up or something, you know” and Sam nodded, yeah if he had a car like this he wouldn't want people fucking it up either.

 

He looked over to the dancer and his breath hitched at the way the sun lit up the older man's face “pull over” Sam ordered.

 

The words startled Dean and he looked at Sam “Huh?” he said as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

 

“Pull over” Sam repeated and he waited impatiently for Dean to slow down and pull up onto the side of the road, he reached over and took the keys out of the ignition.

 

“Sam, what're you...” But before he could say what he wanted Sam had reached over and manhandled the shorter man into his lap and slammed his mouth to Dean's plush lips.

 

The dancer moaned and grasped the back of Sam's head “you're like a fucking drug” Sam muttered as he tried to taste every inch of Dean's skin he could reach “goddamn addictive” and he delved his tongue into the hot cavern of Dean's mouth, coaxing the other man's tongue out to play.

 

Strong hands slipped underneath Dean's shirt and palmed the soft skin of the man's back, Sam growled and kissed Dean with such a force the shorter man saw stars “Christ, Sam” he muttered as the tall man ravished him on the side of the road.

 

Suddenly there was a tap on the window and they jumped apart at the intrusion, Dean still on Sam's lap reached over and rolled down the window an apologetic smile on his face “how can we help you, officer?” he asked.

 

The man in uniform frowned down on them “Gentlemen” he said in a deep voice “car trouble?” he asked as he peered into the car.

 

Sam chuckled and turned his head to the law enforcement officer “no sir” he said “the car is working perfectly, I just felt the undeniable need to kiss this man”.

 

The man raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk on his face “obviously” he said and tapped his hand on the roof “but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to resume your way because parking on the side of the road is not safe... also” he added “I have the feeling that if I leave you two here I'd be coming back in a few minutes and slapping a fine of you for public indecency”.

 

Sam snickered and Dean crawled off his lap “I think you might be right, officer” he said and he wiped his mouth, the taste of Dean still lingering on his mouth “thank you for the warning sir, we'll be on our way now” and he handed the keys back to Dean.

 

They watched the officer walk back to his car from the rearview mirror and when the cop-car drove off Dean chuckled and leaned his head against Sam's shoulder “you almost got us arrested” he laughed.

 

Sam shook his head “no, you almost got us arrested” he said “if you didn't look so damn irresistible then I wouldn't feel the need to make you pull over to take you in the front seat of your car”.

 

Dean started the car and pulled back out onto the road “maybe you should master some discipline” he teased and Sam slid his eyes over Dean's body and smirked “with you looking like that?” he said “not very likely”.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: porn, porn and some more porn and maybe a little bit of schmoop, mostly porn though  


* * *

Chapter 10:

 

 

Dean closed the door of his apartment behind him and turned to face Sam, the tall man was standing in the middle of the room, his heated gaze taking in Dean's body.

 

“Why did you come back?” He asked the younger man “not that I'm not happy that you did... but I sent you a text and never got one back. I figured that you'd lost interest and now you're here and it's kinda unreal”.

 

Sam took a few large steps and pressed up into Dean's personal space to cup the older man's cheek “I didn't react to your text because I wanted to forget you.... but I was at work and everything I did reminded me of you and I thought about you every second of every day”.

 

Dean blushed and ducked his head “why? because you wanted to fuck me” and green eyes lifted to hazel to read the younger man's thoughts.

 

The lawyer shook his head “well, yeah that too and I would be lying if I said otherwise, but that's not all” he swallowed and pressed his lips to Dean's temple “I came back because every fiber in my body aches for you, because when I close my eyes all I see is freckles and that smile of yours”.

 

There was a pause and Sam pulled the dancer close “because no one makes me feel the way you do, because you get under my skin like you wouldn't believe.... it's like an addiction, one that I don't mind in the least”.

 

Dean raised his arms and draped them loosely around Sam's neck “I hoped you would feel that way” and he tilted his head back to press soft lips to Sam's “you kinda grew on me” and he licked the seam of Sam's mouth.

 

The younger man's hands slipped beneath Dean's shirt to touch the soft warm skin of the dancers back “so... you had any... customers lately?” he asked in a subtle attempt to see if Dean had taken tricks after him.

 

A smile formed on the older man's lips “I was kind of hoping that maybe you'd be interested in becoming the only one that gets that kind of.... attention from me” and he chuckled.

 

Sam growled and pulled Dean even closer and slipped the tips of his fingers down the back of Dean's jeans “fuck yeah” he muttered before he latched his mouth on Dean's pulse point and sucked a bruise into the pale skin.

 

The dancer moaned and Sam pushed him back against the couch, lifting the older man so he was sitting on the armrest of the sofa and he pressed himself in between Dean's strong thighs.

 

Sam's mouth moved from Dean's neck to his mouth, laving a path of hot kisses on his way up “missed this” he muttered as he pulled back so he could tug Dean's shirt over his head and threw it across the room.

 

“God, you're even more gorgeous than I remember” He growled and licked across one of the older man's nipples, grinning against the soft skin when he heard Dean moan and felt a hand tangle in his hair to keep his mouth against the dancers chest.

 

Dean reached down and started to undo the buttons of Sam's shirt “doesn't seem fair for me to be half naked here while you get to keep your clothes on” he teased and pushed the offending material down Sam's broad shoulders.

 

A low chuckle came from Sam's throat and his nimble fingers dropped down to Dean's pants “oh baby... you'll have lost more than just your shirt by the time I'm done with you” and he pulled the belt from the loops to have it join his and Dean's shirt on the floor.

 

“Clothing is overrated” Dean joked and he pulled the top of Sam's jeans open, ripping the fabric and the button rolled across the floor “hey!” Sam protested, though he didn't mind at all.

 

Dean smirked and pushed Sam's pants down his legs “buy a new pair” he said while he sucked and licked at Sam's neck “you can afford it”.

 

“Let's get you out of this, huh” Sam said as he tugged Dean off the couch and forcefully pulled the older man's jeans down so he could pull them off, the pile of clothing on the floor growing in size as time progressed.

 

Sam stepped out of his own jeans and boxers and sank down onto his knees in front of Dean “Jesus” Dean muttered when Sam licked the head of his cock and closed his lips around it.

 

“Hmm, god yeah, just like that” Dean edged the younger man on as he felt a hot tongue lick the underside of his cock and he felt a large hand close around his balls 'Sam” he growled and sank his fingers deep into the silk curls of the other man.

 

The only sounds in the room was the sound of Sam licking and sucking Dean's cock and the occasional moan from the other man when Sam did something he really liked.

 

Dean whined when the younger man pulled back and got to his feet “don't worry baby” he whispered into Dean's ear “I'll get you there... make it so good for you”.

 

He moved to the coffee table and reached into the drawer for the lube and condoms he knew Dean kept there before returning to the flushed older man.

 

“Turn around” Sam ordered and crouched back down behind Dean “such a perfect ass” and he sank his teeth into one of the firm globes, making the older man yelp “fuck, Sam” he keened and the younger man chuckled “I'm getting there baby, hold on”.

 

He grasped Dean's ass and spread those tempting cheeks to reveal the tight pucker that lay between “fucking hot” he growled before he ran his tongue up Dean's crack.

 

“Fucking hell!” Dean exclaimed when he felt wet heat lap at his hole and he eagerly pressed his ass back towards Sam “fuck the mouth on you” Sam commented before he turned back to that tight hole and licked and sucked until he felt Dean's thighs tremble.

 

The dancers cock was leaking and tracing smears of cone down the side of the leather sofa “Sam, Sam, Sam” it was like a chant and his name said with that husky, needy voice nearly was his undoing.

 

Sam grabbed the tube of slick and uncapped the top “easy, baby” he whispered against Dean's ass as he slicked his fingers up before pressing them against the loosened hole, pressing in two and searching out that spot deep inside Dean's body.

 

Dean keened and whimpered as Sam worked his fingers in and out of his ass, feeling those digits deep inside made his head spin and he hungrily pressed his ass back on Sam's fingers “more” he pleaded “please, please Sam I want more”.

 

A third finger was pushed in along side of the two that were already in and Dean let out a low growl “fuck, take them out and fuck me” he demanded as he turned his head to send a heated gaze in Sam's direction.

 

Sam smirked and twisted his fingers in the tight heat of Dean's hole “so fucking tight, babe” he growled as he got to his feet and slipped his fingers out of the tempting opening.

 

He ripped the package of the condom open and rolled it swiftly down his cock, grabbing the lube and spreading more of the slick gel along the length of his shaft “ready?” he growled into Dean's ear.

 

The older man keened and nodded his head “yeah” he growled “yeah, just get the fuck inside me already” pressing the spell of his ass against Sam's cock.

 

Sam placed the head of his dick against Dean's open hole and pressed the head inside the warmth “god, always so good” he growled and sank his teeth into Dean's shoulder, his chest pressed up tight against Dean's back.

 

He paused for a moment when he was fully sheathed inside to let Dean get used to him “so full” dean whispered as he turned his head to look at Sam “got me so full baby” and he licked at the side of Sam's neck.

 

Sam grunted and turned to bite at Dean's neck “fells so good” and his hips pison in and out of Dean's tight ass, changing the angle so he hit the older man's prostate “shit” Dean called out as stars shot across his eyes and his cock nearly jumped against the couch.

 

Sam leaned his entire body over Dean's his fingers twining with Dean's on the armrest of the couch for purchase as his hips kept up a punishing pace “fuck, I'm gonna come” Dean muttered and clenched his ass around Sam's girth.

 

The younger man felt the tight ring of muscle flutter around his cock and he released one of Dean's hands to grasp the older man's cock “come on baby” he keened “wanna feel you come apart around me, feel that tight ass twitch on my cock”.

 

Dean groaned and threw his head back against Sam's shoulder “so close” he said as he matched Sam's rhythm thrust for thrust until he felt the familiar tightening in his balls and moments later he came all over Sam's fist.

 

“Yess” Sam hissed into Dean's ear when he felt the sticky heat on his hand “good, baby, so fucking good” he praised the dancer while his rhythm slowed down into a slow and dirty cadence “gonna come soon” Sam confessed.

 

Dean growled and pushed Sam out of him “wha..” but Sam didn't have time to utter his protest before Dean sank to the ground, pulled the rubber from Sam's cock and swallowed his cock into his mouth in one go.

 

Sam arched up into the wet heat and with a scream of Dean's name he shot his release into Dean's waiting mouth “Jesus fucking Christ” he growled as Dean's throat worked around his cock and the older man swallowed all he had to give.

 

Dean hummed and moaned around Sam's cock, enjoying the taste of the younger man in his mouth and he reached up to massage Sam's balls, milking the last drops of cum from the tall man.

 

The lawyer pulled Dean to his feet and with a groan Sam slumped against Dean's chest, laving the sweaty skin with soft kisses as his hand caressed Dean's heaving sides “that was amazing” he commented.

 

Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck tangling his fingers in the sweaty hair in the nape of Sam's neck “yes, that it was” and he let out a breathless chuckle resting his forehead against Sam's shoulder.

 

Their breathing slowed down and Sam felt the feeling return to his legs before he grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him with him to the bedroom “naptime” he says as he pushed Dean down onto the bed, laughing at the older man's expression.

 

Sam flopped down beside Dean and pulled the older man against him, wrapping his arms around the dancers body “when's your flight back home?” Dean asked as he nuzzled the underside of Sam's chin.

 

“Sunday evening” Sam replied “I have to be back at work on Monday so that's the latest flight I could take”.

 

It was silent for a little while and Sam thought Dean had fallen asleep “It's harder this time” Dean said all of a sudden “letting you go, I mean.... it's harder this time around”.

 

Sam nodded his head “I know” he said “I really wish I could stay... but I promise to visit as often as I can, every other weekend or something” not even thinking of what was waiting for him back home.

 

He felt Dean's mouth curve into a smile against his chest and he ran his fingers through the short and silky strands of Dean's hair “lets just enjoy the time we have, ok” he said and Dean nodded, dragging his lips up and down Sam's skin.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: enjoy  


* * *

Chapter 11:

 

 

It had been hard for him to let Sam go this time, driving him to the airport and then kissing him goodbye before he watched the tall man disappear through the gate.

 

When Sam left the first time it had almost been impossible to get the younger man from his mind and it hurt like a son of a bitch when Sam hadn't reacted to his text.

 

He found himself not able to sleep in his large bed, every time he took the stage he looked around the room to see that familiar mop of brown curls and every night he didn't see it there was a sharp stab of pain deep in his chest.

 

Dean couldn't remember the last time he was as deliriously happy as when he had turned around that day to find Sam standing in the doorway of the club and he had walked over without hesitation.

 

The feel of the tall man's body against him set his blood on fire and when Sam smiled at him he felt a small flutter in the pit of his stomach.

 

Dean stepped out of his car and made his way over to the club when his phone beeped, he fished it from his pocket and read the text.

 

A slow smile spread across his lips and he couldn't help the happy chuckle that bubbled up from his throat 'miss you like fucking crazy. Thinking about having you fedexed overnight. Withdrawal symptoms are a bitch. Be safe. Sam'.

 

Dean felt warmth spread through his entire body and barely greeted the bouncer that opened the door of the still closed club.

 

He didn't register the muttering of the other people, his friends, who were sitting at the bar enjoying a pre-show drink before they all had to get up and get dressed to make money for the club.

 

Dean pulled back a stool at the bar and sat down as he answered the message 'miss u 2. Probably won't fit in a box. Cold turkey = bad idea, come back to LV... Give you a fix. Dean'.

 

“Dean!” Bobby snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face to get his attention and the other dancers chuckled “huh, what?” Dean replied confused, eliciting more chuckled from the rest.

 

Bobby's eyes crinkled in the corners “kid, you are a goner” he said and chuckled at Dean's confused expression “I'm a what?” the younger man asked the club owner.

 

“That kid that came in here on Friday and wouldn't leave you alone until Sunday” Bobby said “you're so gone for him, it's kinda funny”.

 

Dean blushed and ducked his head “why would you think that?” he asked as he sipped the whiskey that the older man had put down in front of him.

 

Bobby grinned “come on kid, I've known you for almost ten years, four of which you been my business partner, you've been smiling like I never saw you smile before, you walk around with your head in the clouds and every time that damn phone beeps you zone out.... it's not that hard to tell that you're completely smitten with the guy”.

 

Dean thought about that for a moment, thought about how he had been feeling for the past couple of days and how Sam made him feel when he was with him “yeah” he whispered shyly “I guess I am..... Bobby...” and he looked up at the older man “I... I think I'm in love with him”.

 

The smile that split Bobby's face nearly in half was blinding and he grasped Dean by the shoulders “it's about fucking time you got a little love, kid” he said “you've been on your own for way to long and you deserve a little happiness”.

 

Dean shook his head with a sad smile “he lives in LA, Bobby” he said “I mean, he has a company there and I have a business here.... it can never work out”.

 

“Look, Dean” Bobby said as he moved around the bar to sit next to the younger man “You know I love having you here... hell the fact that you still dance even though you technically don't need the money anymore, that brings in like 50 percent of the clientele” and he sighed friendly “but you gotta work to live, not live to work”.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and Bobby grabbed his jaw, forcing the younger man's attention on him again “It's not a joke, kid” he said “When a skinny, beat up, filthy kid came to my office and begged for a job, any job, I decided to take a chance on you”.

 

There was a moment of silence as they remembered their meeting, Jensen had been kicked out of his house by his parents after they had found out he was gay and he had hitchhiked his way to Vegas doing things he rather not think about ever again.

 

He chose Vegas because he knew that Nevada was the only state that allowed legal prostitution and at the moment it had seemed like a good idea.

 

The first time Dean had walked up to a trick the man had pushed him back into an alley and tried to pull his pants down his legs, at that moment Dean knew it wasn't what he wanted to do, only the man who had him up against the wall felt like he had the right to sample Dean's goods.

 

The man hadn't taken to kindly to Dean telling him 'no' and shoving him off, resulting into Dean getting to know the man's fist... all over his body and only because a couple of other whores had come to take a look, distracting the man, Dean had been able to get away.

 

The lights of the club had been blinding and Dean had been drawn to it, walking inside and asking for the manager.

 

Bobby had hired him to sweep the floors after closing, the most disgusting job Dean had ever had to do, but when he started eating right again and filled out due to the heavy labor Bobby had seen another opportunity and asked Dean if he would like to try and take the stage for a few minutes a night.

 

Soon Dean was the main event of the evening, the guy every man came to see and they paid heavy bucks to be able to see him dance in private, blowjobs and when the man had very deep pockets... Dean had offered up his ass without thinking twice, knowing that this was a safe place and all he needed to do was call out for the bouncer outside the door of the private room.

 

He used to live in a dump and he had saved every penny he was able to spare, working nonstop for six years, dancing and whoring himself out to wealthy men.

 

Then the unthinkable happened, a fire broke down in the club and the stage and entire club area was destroyed, Bobby had called a meeting and told them he wasn't able to pay for repairs so he was going to have to shut the club down.

 

That's when an idea formed in Dean's mind, he had gone over to Bobby with a business proposition, he would pay for the repairs and various other updates to fix up the club, and in turn Bobby would sign over forty percent of the club to his name.

 

It would mean that Bobby still had the final say, but this way Dean would have an extra income and the moment Bobby Signed the paper was the moment Dean swore to never let another man buy his body ever again, they could look, but not touch.

 

He had kept his place on stage, knowing that if he stopped dancing they would lose patrons, because even though he wasn't very confident, he knew that a lot of the men simply came to ogle his naked form.

 

One day Bobby had come up to him and told him he didn't need to dance anymore, that he had enough money coming in from the club to live off, he stopped dancing for about a month but he found that he missed it, missed the feeling of power he had when he was on stage so he went back out on stage and didn't leave again.

 

It had been almost ten years since he had spoken to his family, in the beginning he had called but his father always hung up as soon as he heard Dean's voice, so Dean just didn't call anymore.

 

Bobby and the rest of the staff of the club became his family, most of the guys working there had a past that was less that shiny and they felt safe and comfortable with people who went through the same things they had.

 

Dean had come to love the life in Las Vegas, every Christmas eve the club was closed, that was the night when Bobby shoved the tables together, bought two large-ass turkeys and other food and they ate together.

 

There were no presents, but there was good food, there was a Christmas tree and there was good company and that was all Dean needed, it was those days he loved the most.

 

He was jerked back to the present when he felt Bobby's hand on his arm “I’ve known you for years now, Dean” he muttered “and I never once saw you smile like you've been doing over the past couple of days. You know I love you and I love to have you here, buy son” and he squeezed Dean's arm “if you love that boy.... and one day he asks you to move to LA with you... you say yes, son”.

 

The older man smiled at him “you either sell your half back to me or you take care of business from LA, but don't let a sense of loyalty to me and this club keep you from getting what you deserve more than anyone, happiness.

 

Dean let the words sink in and he smiled “sappy old bastard” he said lovingly and leaned in to kiss Bobby's cheek “what would I have done without you”.

 

Bobby sputtered and took a step back “ok” he said and cleared his throat “enough of this mushy-feely shit, get that perky ass over to your dressing room, men will be lining up to drool on the floor at your ass.... go. Shoo”.

 

Dean chuckled and did as he was told, making his way to the dressing room that he shared with two other guys, Clark and Lex had joined the club about five years ago and never left, they fit like a glove with the rest of the staff.

 

“Deano” Lex cooed and wrapped the dancer in a tight hug “tell me you're pulling a Julia Roberts and getting out of this place”.

 

Dean snorted and pushed the other man away “dumbass” he teased warmly “you know I don't need anyone else's money”.

 

Clark shook his head “no, it's not the money you need” he said and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder “but love's kind of a good alternative, you know” and his gaze slid over to Lex “trust me, I know”.

 

Lex winked at the taller man “Tall dark and gorgeous here is right... money's nothing compared to love”.

 

“You can't live on love alone” Dean countered and Lex smirked “nor money alone.... but lawyer man is rich, so I have a feeling you won't be lacking either when you move to LA”.

 

“When?” Dean asked “what do you mean, when I move.... maybe Sam will never call again, maybe he'll change his mind... maybe” but Clark cut him off and placed a large hand on Dean's mouth “maybe the grass will turn red and the fish will start to fly... I saw how that boy looked at you”.

 

Dean's eyes widened “how did he look at me?” he asked, waiting with a strange sense of eagerness and fear in the pit of his stomach for Clark's answer “Like you hung the moon and the sun, like you're rain on the hottest day and blanket on a cold winter evening”.

 

Green eyes crinkled “a blanket?” he teased “really” and Lex chuckled “fuck you, asshole” he said “he meant it as a metaphor, he means that the man looked at you like he loves you”.

 

Dean smiled and turned to the mirror “he did, huh... I'll wait until he tells me himself” and he looked at his phone lying on his dresser “maybe a surprise visit first” he mused and smiled at the idea at surprising Sam at his work.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: updates people. the battle is nearing ;p  


* * *

Chapter 12: 

 

 

The luggage treadmill had been made by the devil himself, he was sure of it, he'd been standing there for about half an hour and every bag that passed him wasn't the one he was looking for.

 

“Jesus Christ” Dean muttered as he tapped his foot on the floor impatiently “hurry the fuck up” and his eyes brightened when he spotted his bag “oh, thank god” he muttered and pulled the heavy thing of the rotating strip.

 

He passed luggage claim since he was on an inland flight and moved through the hall towards the taxi point.

 

He hailed one and dumped his suitcase in the trunk “Hilton Hotel please” he told the cabbie, opting to go to a hotel just in case Sam wasn't happy to see him.

 

Last week a woman had called to the club and asked specifically for him, she was organizing a party and she needed a stripper, she told him how she had seen him perform when she was in Vegas with her husband and she only wanted him as the performer.

 

Dean had agreed immediately because this gave him the perfect excuse to go and see Sam, this way he didn't need to be ashamed of Sam rejected him because technically Sam wasn't his reason for traveling to Los Angeles.

 

He checked into his room and unpacked his bag, placing his stripper outfit on a chair and his normal clothes in the large closet so he wouldn't have to rummage through his bag when he needed something.

 

Dean walked into the bathroom with fresh clothes and his toiletry bag so he could take a shower, taking extra attention to those private places because he was planning on visiting Sam as a surprise at his office.

 

He pulled on his jeans, going commando because he knew it drove Sam insane, they were tight and faded but buttery soft from being worn so many times and his shirt was tight and comfortable, showing off his shoulders and chest to their best advantage.

 

He rushed down back to the lobby and asked the receptionist to call him a cab, the small slip of paper with the address of Sam's law firm was burning in his pocket and he gingerly handed it to the cabbie when he got into the yellow cab.

 

The building where the cab stopped made Dean's jaw drop to the floor “my god” he gawked as he stepped out of the cab “this thing is fucking huge” and he looked up the at least 100 story building.

 

He'd figured Sam would have a small private law firm not a law firm that could afford a floor on a high rise like this “boy's got it going on” he muttered and paid the cabbie.

 

The lobby of the building was large and modern, huge windows making the light fall in every corner and there were several receptionists behind the desk in the middle of the hall.

 

He walked over to them and waited until he got the attention of one of the receptionists “hi” he said and proceeded to tell the clerk where he wanted to go.

 

The man pointed him in the directions of the elevators “floor 87 Sir, the entire floor” and Dean smiled in thanks.

 

Dean was starting to feel nerves beginning to shoot through his veins and he pressed the elevator button with a trembling finger “Jesus” he muttered to himself “get it under control man” and he stepped inside when the doors opened.

 

He pressed the button for '87' and startled when the elevator set in motion, he counted each floor in his head and with every climb he felt a pang of nerves in his gut, what if Sam didn't want him there, what if Sam would be angry that he just showed up like this.

 

84, 85, 86, 87, Ding, the doors opened and he stepped out and was almost run down by a man who was apparently in quite a hurry “excuse you” Dean muttered as the man didn't offer his apologies and he looked around.

 

Dean noticed a small desk and a man dressed in a nice suit sitting behind it, typing furiously on the wireless keyboard on his desk and he walked over to him.

 

He looked up and a smile covered his face, he squirmed in place when he felt the man's eyes check him out from top to bottom “Hi” he said huskily “How may I help you, sir”.

 

He cleared his throat and tried to smile at the guy but his intense gaze was throwing him off “Hi, uhm... I'm looking for Sam... Uhm, Mr. Calder” he said and blushed, figuring it probably wasn't good etiquette to call Sam by his first name.

 

The man frowned and grabbed the mouse of her computer, clicking at some things before he looked up at him “I'm Grant, Mr. Calder's assistant” he said | Mr. Calder doesn't have any appointments for the day”.

 

Dean blushed and shook his head “I'm not here... I'm just a ... friend of Mr. Calder, does he have the time to see me?” his eyes hopeful.

 

The man frowned his brow in thought and held up his hand “one moment please” he said and got up “if you could wait over there I'll see if Mr. Calder is available”.

 

Dean looked over to a large sofa and nodded “ok” he agreed and took a seat as the assistant, Grant, walking into one of the offices and he waited with baited breath, what if Sam really didn't want to see him.

 

Suddenly the doors of the office Grand had disappeared threw flew open and Dean watched as a tall, dark haired man excited and looked around the room.

 

He got off the couch and smiled “Sam” he said and he sighed relieved at the big smile on the other man's face “Dean” Sam breathed and he walked over to the shorter man to pull him into a bear hug “god it's good to see you, what a surprise”.

 

Dean beams at the welcome he’s getting from the tall man and he wraps his arms around Sam’s body “missed you so much” he muttered into thick brown curls.

 

Sam takes a step back and smiled “let's talk in my office” he said and turns to Grand “Grant, please hold all my calls and I do not, under any circumstances, want to be interrupted before I tell you I want to, understand” and the young man nods his head.

 

The lawyer grabbed Dean hand and yanked him into the office with him “fuck Dean” Sam muttered and he pulled the older man back into his arms to catch those plush lips with his own “missed you, baby” Sam muttered “god I missed you so much” and he sighed when he felt hands tangle in his hair and pull him close.

 

Dean’s heart is beating a mile a minute at Sam’s reaction, it amazes him how warm the other man is as they slowly move towards the desk and Sam maneuvers Dean onto the hard wood “what are you doing here” Sam asked as he softly ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

 

The older man smiled “I got booked for a gig down here and I figured I’d take a couple days extra and keep you company for a little while” and he softly kissed Sam’s lips “but to be honest, you’re the reason I even took that job, so I had an excuse to come see you”.

 

Sam chuckled and stepped in between the dancers legs “baby” he said “I love that you came to visit me” and then his face fell for a few short moments “but, uhm, my house is being fumigated and I was planning on spending the next few days in a hotel, so…”.

 

Dean brushed his knuckles along Sam’s cheek “well, if you want to, you can stay with me in my room” he said and softly smoothed the frowns from the younger man’s face “that is, if you don’t mind the company”.

 

Soft lips found the sensitive spot behind Dean’s ear and Sam sighed in the older man’s neck “I think I’d love that” he said “so how long are you staying?”

 

Dean smiled “two nights” and then frowned “but tonight I got that show that I have to do, shouldn’t be too late though” he figured “I think I’ll be done around one, they just wanted a stripper”.

 

“They’re getting the best damn stripper in the world” Sam said “baby, you can make any party the hottest ever, just by being there”.

 

The dancer chuckled and grabbed the back of Sam’s neck “I have a confession to make” he said and looked deeply into hazel eyes “and I want you to know that I don’t expect anything from you or expect you to say anything” Dean stammered and cupped Sam’s face “but before we go further with this, I think you should know….. That I love you, Sam Calder”.

 

Dean smiled and brought their lips together “I felt something the second you walked into the club and it has been growing and growing for the past few weeks” he chuckled “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, but you… yeah, I love you, Sam”.

 

The dancer buried his face in Sam’s neck and missed out on the array of emotions that crossed over Sam’s face, wonder, happiness, sadness, but most of all, guilt “I love you too” Sam whispered and even though he meant it, he couldn’t help but feel bad because this thing with Dean could never be what they wanted it to be.

 

The truth was, he needed Jessica, he needed her because her daddy had funded the starting capital of his business and he signed a fucking contract that would sign over his part of the company to Paul Moore were he to pull out of the wedding.

 

When he had signed the papers he had been very much in love with Jessica and he was convinced that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together so he had no scruples about signing it because marrying the girl he loved was what he wanted to do anyways.

 

It had allowed him to start up the company with Zack, Jake and Andy and they had built it to a raging success, to bail out now just because he had a huge crush on a dancer would be unfair to his friend who had worked so hard to get where they were now.

 

“I love you too” And he allowed himself to have Dean for the short amount of time of freedom he still had left, he knew Dean would be pissed but Dean would be far away in Vegas when the wedding would take place, he had to do this, for his company, for his friends and for Jessica.

 

God, Jessica was just a victim in this, she didn’t know about the contract and when he’d asked her to marry him she had been so happy.

 

He didn’t want to let her down and hurt her because she had been by his side from the beginning, she was partially responsible for the successful man that he was today and he did love her, not like he loved Dean, not like he desired the older man but it wasn’t her fault his heard was fickle.

 

Sam held on tighter to the man in his arms and hugged Dean close “I’m so glad you’re hear” he confessed, next week the wedding would take place, he was going to enjoy the last few days he had with Dean and at the end….. He would say goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes: new chapter people, also check out 'Cop and Plea' if there's enough interest then I might write a sequel.  
side note: 'A little rose' and 'Coffe Cups' will be updated another time, sorry for that.  


* * *

Chapter 13: 

 

 

Sam was sitting on the bed in Dean's hotel room while the stripper was in the bathroom getting ready for his show that evening “So what do you think” Dean asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

 

The dancer was wearing a black thong, black leather chaps, ass-less even, black boots, the tightest shirt Sam had ever seen and a collar around his neck.

 

Dean tipped the cowboy hat perched on his head and grinned “like?” he asked as he did a little turn in front of Sam so Sam could admire the older man's ass that was just out there for all the world to see.

 

“Jesus” Sam growled as Dean straddled his lap “do you really have to do that show tonight” Sam muttered while he grasped Dean's naked ass cheeks in his hands “fuck, I just wanna strip you myself, save you the trouble, and lick you all over, all night long” and he licked a line up Dean's throat.

 

The dancer moaned and buried his hands in Sam's hair “hmmm” he moaned “I wish I could stay... but a deal is a deal” and he arched up into Sam when the tall man softly bit his neck “Sam, fuck!” he muttered.

 

Sam chuckled roughly and sucked the dancer's earlobe into his mouth “oh, baby” he growled and squeezed Dean's ass “when you get back from your gig... you can bet I'm gonna do just that” and he caught Dean's mouth with his own.

 

Dean chuckled into the kiss and opened his mouth to let Sam's tongue in, Sam grunted and pulled Dean's groin against his own, rubbing their clothed erections together “Fuck, you feel good” Sam muttered while he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Dean's ass “such a pretty, pretty ass” and as Dean chuckled he sank his teeth into Dean's bottom lip.

 

The dancer did nothing to stop the tall man, just bending his body to Sam's will and only able to moan and utter unintelligibly as long fingers and a questing tongue slid across his skin.

 

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on the door and he frowned “who the hell could that be?” and he reluctantly got off Sam's lap “did you order something?” Dean asked but the younger man shook his head.

 

Dean opened the door and a surprised look covered his face “Hi” he said and opened the door further “you're a friend of Sam's right?” and he let the man in.

 

Sam sat up and smiled “Andy” he said and got up to hug his friend “hey man, you could have just handed my stuff over at the front desk and have then bring it up” and he took the bag of overnight stuff Andy had gotten for him.

 

Andy glared at Sam and shook his head “we need to talk” he said as he stepped into the room “so I figured I'd come up for a bit”.

 

“Well” The two men turned to Dean and Dean smiled as he picked up a bag and pulled on a long dustcoat, now looking completely the cowboy he was supposed to look like, except for the front part of the thong, that is.

 

“I gotta go and dance” and he moved over to press his lips over Sam's in a soft kiss “I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay” and he brushed his fingers across Sam's stomach “play nice” and he winked.

 

Sam smiled and watched Dean walk out the door to go to his show, he didn't realize he had been staring until Andy snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face “yo, earth to Calder, come in, Calder”.

 

The tall man jerked his head towards his friend and smiled “sorry man” he apologized “it's just, he....” and he trailed off as he motioned for the door Dean had just disappeared through.

 

Andy shook his head “yeah, I kinda figured” he said and looked around the room “nice digs, at least he can't complain that you put him in shitty hotel rooms”.

 

Sam shook his head “no, I didn't rent it” he said “Dean did, apparently he's not all that poor” and he moved to sit on one of the chairs around the small table in the corner of the room.

 

He motioned for Andy to take a seat “so you wanted to talk?” he asked and Andy nodded “what about?” Sam asked as he leaned back and crossed an ankle over his knee.

 

Andy took a few seconds to take in Sam's appearance and then sighed “what are you doing, man” he sighed exasperated “cheating in Vegas in one thing, but in this case, who you do in Vegas... doesn't actually stay in Vegas” and he shook his head “Sam, you made me fucking go to your fiance's house and tell her you we're going to a meeting and you wanted me to get you some overnight things.... where the hell is your head at?”.

 

Sam lowered his eyes “” I'm sorry I made you do that, I am” he said “but I didn't know Dean was coming and then suddenly he was there in the waiting area, looking... looking all gorgeous and I just..” Sam paused and sighed “he's... and I” he shook his head as he couldn't find the words.

 

Andy groaned “man, if you're so in love with the guy” and he held up his hand to stop Sam from protesting “dude, you are, you've been talking about him nonstop and don't think I didn't notice that trip to Vegas you took by yourself”.

 

There was nothing but silence from Sam since the young man knew his friend was right “if you're so in love with the guy.... why don't you just BE with him?” he asked and smiled softly at Sam as the man's head shot up “dude, I love Jess but she doesn't make you happy”.

 

Andy reached out and touched Sam's arm for a brief moment “I know you have this whole, white picket fence, 2.4 kids and two dogs ideal stuck in your head” and he snorted “but that's not what's gonna make you happy, man”.

 

Sam smiled sadly “no” he said “it's not what makes me happy... but it will be” and he turned his head “Dean's.... I can get over him, after this weekend he'll go back to Vegas and in a weeks time I'll marry Jess and we'll be happy ever after” a trace of bitterness colored his voice.

 

“Sam” Andy begged “don't do this to yourself” and he grasped the tall man's arm tight “Zack, Jake and Me... we can all see how you look at him, we can hear it in your voice when you talk about him, even though you think you're being stealth... it's all over your face, man”.

 

He stopped for a moment “Go to Jessica, tell her that you love her... but as a friend and that you don't feel it's fair to string her along, then move that strippers ass over to LA so you can fuck all over town for all I care, just be happy, Sam”.

 

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger “I can't” he choked and red rimmed eyes looked up at Andy “fuck, you're right. I love him” he admitted “but I can't do what you just said”.

 

Andy's brow raised “Sam, you have all the money you need.... why the fuck can't you?” and he watched amazed as his friends shoulder slumped and Sam buried his eyes in his hands “Remember when we first though up the plans for this place?” Sam asked.

 

Andy shook his head in confusion “yeah, but what does...” but Sam interrupted him “and I told you I was having trouble getting the money together” he looked up at his friend and saw Andy nod “yeah, but you got it together” Andy replied.

 

Sam lowered his head in shame “Paul...” and his voice broke “I couldn't get it together, so I went to Paul and he offered to lend me the money” and he paused “on one condition... I had to marry Jess”.

 

Andy let out a small cry “you did WHAT!” he called out but Sam stared at the floor “I sighed a contract that stated he would lend me the money and I would marry Jess, if I backed out of the wedding, I would owe him the entire amount plus interest or he'd get my share in the firm”.

 

Sam looked at his friends “I don't have that kind of money” he confessed “I'm well off and all but we're talking about millions here, that I'd have to fess up in matter of days, or the bastard get's my share in the company.... at the moment I never thought I'd stop loving Jess.... I didn't see any harm in signing”.

 

“You.... goddamn, stupid son of a bitch” Andy grunted “god, I love you like a brother Sam, but why didn't you tell us?”.

 

Sam smiled sadly “you guys were so fucking excited about this, I didn't want to disappoint you by not being able to put in my cut”.

 

Andy thought for a few moments “how much do you owe him?” he wanted to know and Sam grimaced “2.4 mil” he confessed “he put up about 70% of my cut, the rest I had saved up”.

 

The friends stayed silent for a while, then Andy looked up “I saved up about half a mil.... I could front you the money, you can pay me back in terms, that way you can maybe buy some time” Andy suggested.

 

Sam smiled and shook his head “I appreciated the offer” he said “but I can't take your savings like that and even though I've got about a mil saved up... I'd still be a mil short and Paul.... he's just not gonna let that fly”.

 

Andy cursed and sank back in the chair “you really fucked yourself over with this one, dude” he said “I mean, beside the part of the money... what do you think this'll do to Dean, I've seen the way the guy looks at you”.

 

The young man's head shot up “how does he look at me” and Andy smiled “like you hung the moon and the sun” he said.

 

Sam ran a hand through his hair and smiled sadly “he's better off without me” he said “look at me, I'm a mess and I can't even stay faithful to Jess”.

 

The other man frowned “do you still have sex with Jess?” he asked and chuckled when Sam shook his head “how the hell did you explain that one to her?” he asked and Sam blushed “told her I wanted to wait till we got married so we could pretend it was the first time, you know.... it just seemed wrong to... when Dean's..”.

 

Andy chuckled “dude, you are faithful” he said “just not to your fiancé, but to your stripper” and Sam answered the small chuckle and then turned serious “he'll be okay” he said “Dean's the strongest person I know, he's.... he'll be okay”.

 

Andy blinked “who are you trying to convince?” he asked “me.... or yourself” and the honest truth was that Sam had no idea.


	14. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: the shit has hiteth the faneth  


* * *

Chapter 14: 

 

 

Sam sighed and cuddled up closer to Dean's warm body, they had been too tired to do anything when Dean got back from his gig so they just stripped and curled up under the sheets.

 

The dancer mumbled a bit and slipped his leg in between Sam's “it's too early to be awake” he complained as he tilted his head up and nuzzled Sam's neck “you smell good like this... all sleepy and soft”.

 

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Dean “you feel good like this” he muttered “never letting you go” and he pressed a soft kiss on Dean's hair “hmm, your hair smells like smoke” he whines “no more performing in private homes where people smoke”.

 

Dean chuckled and caressed Sam's stomach “suck it up” he said “I made good money and made a bride to be very happy”.

 

“I bet you did” Sam chuckled and turned onto his back, pulling Dean with him so the man's head was resting on his chest “hey, Dean” Sam said and Dean lifted his head to look at the younger man “I really... like you”.

 

Dean smiled brightly, hearing the other words Sam wanted to say but couldn't just yet “like you too” he replied and pressed a kiss to Sam's chest.

 

They stayed in bed for a few more hours, just slumbering and talking as the sun crept up in the sky.

 

When the two men finally climbed out of their warm cocoon they took a shower first and ordered some food through room service.

 

“So what do you want to do today?” Sam asked as he toweled his hair dry and Dean grinned mischievously “spend the entire day fucking each other through the mattress” he joked and pushed Sam back into the bed.

 

Sam laughed and gripped Dean's naked hips when they straddled his towel clad form “hmmm, you wanna?” he teased and growled when Dean undulated his hips “yes, I very, very much want to just do this for the rest of the day” and he leaned in to lick Sam's nipple.

 

The younger man grinned and flipped them over, now situated between Dean's strong thighs he smiled smugly as his eyes trailed over Dean's body down to his erect cock “well, you're certainly up for it” he chuckled and fastened his mouth around one of Dean's nipples.

 

Sam tore his towel off his hips and moved his hips in a dirty rhythm on Dean's “fuck, you feel so good” he growled and guided Dean's hips to move with his.

 

Their skin was flushed and they panted as they rutted against each other when there was a firm knock on their door “oh, you have got to be shitting me” Sam growled angrily as the knock came again “Do not disturb!” Sam called out.

 

Dean chuckled and tangled his hands in Sam's hair, pulling him back in for another kiss “Sam, its Jake... open the damn door”.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Sam cursed as he pulled himself away from Dean “someone up there really hates me” and he wrapped the previously discarded towel back around his waist.

 

The lawyer got to his feet and cursed again when he looked back at the bed and saw Dean spread out on the white sheets looking sinful as hell “I'm gonna kill him” Sam muttered matter of fact and walked over to the door.

 

“This better be fucking good, Jared” Sam warned “house on fire, best friend dying kind of good” and he looked into the brown eyes of one of his best friends.

 

“Hey” Sam yelped when Jake pulled him out into the hallway “excuse us” Jake told Dean “I need to talk to my friend here” and he closed the door behind him.

 

Jake pulled him a few yards down the hall and looked at the door to confirm it was really closed “what the hell is going on Jake?” he asked and his friends eyes focused back on him “Jessica” Jared snapped “that's what's up”.

 

Sam paled and shook his head “what are you talking about?” he wanted to know and Jake sighed “she's down at the firm demanding to speak to you” he explained “you told her you'd be spending the weekend at work and now she's there wondering where you are.... we told her you went out to lunch”.

 

It was silent for a few moments before Sam uttered a rude curse “what the hell is she doing there” he wondered “fuck, now I have to find an excuse to Dean as to why I have to leave to the office all of a sudden and get rid of her”.

 

Sam ran his hands through his hair and moved back to the room “babe” he said as he stepped into the room and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Dean.

 

The older man was sprawled on the bed, flat on his stomach with that tempting ass in the air “baby. No” Sam whined “you can't do this to me” and he covered the man's body with his own, knowing he really needed to hurry down to the office.

 

Dean smirked and wiggled his ass against Sam's crotch “babe, they need me at the office” Sam grumbled “I really gotta go”.

 

There was a whining sound from the man under him “what, noo” Dean protested “Sam... It’s weekend, what do they need you for?”

 

“A client, confidential but it's big and bad so I'll be hunched over papers for a few hours with Jake and Andy” Sam said “it will be boring and bad and after I'll come here and fuck that perky ass of yours” and he sank his teeth into Dean's shoulders.

 

Sam hurried to get dressed and with one last look at a naked Dean splayed out on the bed he opened the door and closed it behind him, Jake still waiting for him.

 

Jensen groaned as he turned over on his stomach, naked and hard and no Sam to help him get any relief.

 

He showered again and jerked off to get edge off and then he wondered around the hotel room for a while and then an idea crept into his mind.

 

Dean smiled and quickly got dressed in tight jeans and a shirt, he grabbed his wallet and a jacket just in case it got colder or started to rain and he left the hotel.

 

When he got to Subway he ordered a couple of salads a couple of rolls and some drinks “in a bag, please” he asked the clerk behind the counter and with his purchases he hailed a cab on the street.

 

This time the large building didn't look so intimidating as before now he knew what to expect when he got to the top floor, he greeted the clerk downstairs and made his way to the elevators where he had to wait a few minutes before the doors opened so h could step in.

 

This time he was giddy on the elevator ride up instead of nervous and anxious and he smiled at Grant as he stepped out of the elevator “I know the way” he said before the assistant could get out of his chair and he walked over to the door of Sam's office.

 

Dean knocked just in case they were in a private meeting but he heard Sam's voice sound through the door telling him to come in so he smiled and pushed the door open “Hey, I come bearing food and drinks for you boys”.

 

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the blond woman sitting in the chair opposite Sam “Hey” she said and stood up with a big smile on her face “it's good to see you” and she hugged him.

 

Dean just stood there, not really understanding what was going on here “I knew Holly was lying when she told me she flew a stripper over all the way from Vegas” and the blond woman chuckled “so this is your day job... delivering lunch to corporate boys”.

 

“Delivering, wait... what” Dean said confused “I don't understand... I didn't know the two of you knew each other”.

 

“Wait” Sam interjected “you two know each other?” and his brow rose “how is that possible?” and Jessica smiled “oh, sorry” she said and grabbed Dean's arm “Jared, this is the stripped I told you about, the one on my bachelorette party” and she smiled at Dean “he was sooo amazing”.

 

Sam felt his knees grow week and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the stupid irony of the situation “Dean, this is my fiancé Sam” and she pushed them towards each other “but no need to worry honey” she continued “Dean bats for the other team” and she winked at the two men.

 

Dean felt all the blood drain from his face at her words and he felt his breath hitch “fiancé?” he asked and his wide eyes shot up to Sam who was looking intently at his shoes “this is your fiancé!” and Jessica didn't get that the harsh words weren't directed at her “yes” she said “handsome, isn't he” and she giggled.

 

Sam looked up into Dean's eyes and he tried to beg for forgiveness with the look on his face but the hurt showing on Dean's beautiful features nearly brought him to his knees and he nodded his head.

 

The sound that came from Dean's throat was soft and a mixture of pain anger and disbelief “yeah” he choked out “very handsome” and he took a step back from Sam.

 

The younger man reached out in desperation as if to stop Dean from retreating “Dean...” he breathed softly, his voice pleading and begging without actually saying the words.

 

Dean pulled his arm out of Sam's reach and he shook his head “fiancé” he muttered “you have a fiancé... all this time” he let out a broken chuckle “and I thought...” but he cut himself off and took another step back.

 

“Sam” Jessica's voice sounded impatient “the man is waiting for you to pay him” and she motioned between them “and give him a large tip... he's worth it”.

 

Dean shook his head again and Sam could see tears brimming in his eyes “no” Dean said and backed away from Sam “it's already been paid for.... that and more” with that he turned around and briskly walked out of the office.

 

Sam softly pushed Jessica to a chair “wait here, please” he pleaded and she watched with wide eyes as he fiancé went after the delivery boy.

 

“Dean” Sam choked out and the older man stopped dead in front of the elevator and pushed the button “please, let me...” and Dean turned his furious gaze on Sam “let you what... explain” and he snorted “there's nothing to explain, Sam”.

 

He looked at the elevator, willing it to come “this obviously didn't mean the same to you as it did to me” he sighed in relief when the doors opened “If you're ever in Vegas” and now the look on Dean's face was open hurt and agony “don’t..” he paused to clear his throat “don't come by the club.... ever”.

 

With those last words he stepped into the elevator and disappeared out of Sam's life “wait!” and the younger man stared as the lit numbers descended and stopped at ground floor “don't leave” he whispered brokenly.


	15. Chapter 15

  
Author's notes: the wedding!  


* * *

Chapter 15:

 

 

Sam was standing in front of the mirror in one of the churches private rooms and he adjusted his tie “you can do this” he muttered to himself “you’re gonna fucking have to do this” and his hands shook as he ripped the tie from around his neck and started all over again.

 

“Shit, this is so fucked up” He growled as he tried to tie the piece of fabric the right way “I couldn’t have said it any better than that” and Sam whipped around at the sound of Andy’s voice.

 

“Hey, man” Sam grinned “came to look at the groom?” and Andy snorted “I came to look at the groom, yeah” he replied “but what I found is a man who looks like he’s about to walk to his death… why are you doing this, Sam, you know that this isn’t where you want to be”.

 

Sam shook his head and left the tie alone “you know why, man” he said “I don’t want to lose the company, I worked too hard for it and there’s too much at stake for you guys”.

 

Andy walked up to him and reached out to fix Sam's tie “Jake told me Dean left” and a sad look crossed over Sam's eyes “yeah” he choked out “He walked in when Jess was in the room, she recognized him”.

 

The shorter man's brow furrowed “how the hell could she recognize him?” he asked and Sam uttered a self deprecating laugh “she was the reason Dean was here, she was the bachelorette he had to strip for” and he tilted his face up and squeezed the tears away “fucking ironic, don't you think?”.

 

“I take it that Dean didn't really like finding out that you had a fiancé, huh?”Andy asked as he adjusted the tie “there, it's straight now.... just like you” he tried to joke.

 

Sam snorted “no, he didn't like finding out” and his eyes teared up again “you should have seen his face, Andy” Sam chucked sadly “even if I found a way out of this mess, there's no way he'll ever take me back after that”.

 

There was another soft knock on the door and Jake and Zack walked in “hey man, how's it going?” Zack asked as he slapped Sam on his shoulder.

 

“He's getting married to a girl he doesn't love while the guy he does love is back in Vegas hating his gust because he seduced him while he was engaged and made him believe that he loved him, then the guy found out that Sam was engaged and shit hit the fan and he hauled ass back to Vegas to .... Probably think of various painful ways to de-male our Sam here” Jake took a deep breath and he was simultaneously hit on the back of his head from two sides.

 

“Jesus, fuck, Jake” Andy scowled “way to be sensitive” but Zack interjected “well, it's not like he's wrong... right?” the black haired man commented.

 

Sam hung his head and shook it “n, he's right” he said and he sank down into a chair “he's absolutely right, I cheated on Jess and I betrayed Dean.... I deserve not being with the person I want”.

 

Andy slapped Sam upside the head “you're a fucking moron, you know that” he said “just ditch the damn wedding, take the next flight to Vegas and grovel on your bare knees for him to take you back” and he pushed at Sam “no one should live a life without the person they love, and yeah he might hate you right now.... but I bet he still loves you”.

 

“How the hell could he still love me?” Sam muttered “I made him believe I'd be with him while all the time I was engaged to another person”.

 

Jake shook his head “there's gotta be something we can do” he said “If not about Dean then about this whole charade.... you shouldn't marry her if you don't love her, Sam” and he shook his head again “there has to be a way to stop this”.

 

Sam snorted “weren't you listening yesterday” he said “I can't bail or else my part in the company will go to Paul, not only is he the largest asshole I've ever met but you guys and I have worked to damn hard for this company to just give up on it”.

 

Zack stepped forward “A company isn't worth your life, Sam” he said “and married to a woman you don't love will take your life away from you” and he grabbed Sam's shoulder “there has to be a way”.

 

Sam stubbornly shook his head “there's no more time” he said “the wedding is in half an hour and there is no way I can come up with that kind of money right now”.

 

Andy threw his hands up in the air “fuck the company, Sam” he called out “this is about your future” but Sam's featured hardened “no” he said “I'm not gonna make you guys pay for a stupid mistake that I made!”.

 

The three men shook their heads “do you really think that a stupid company means more to us than your friendship?” Jake asked “man, we could all just sell the company and start another one” he said as he touched Sam's shoulder “we could start over”.

 

Sam lifted his eyes to his friends “our reputations would be ruined, we'd have to start from scratch, we'd lose our clients... do you want me to go on, no! It's not happening”.

 

The sound of Sam's voice indicated that he wasn't going to allow any more discussion about this and the three friends sighed defeated “I hope you know what you're doing Sam” Jake said as he walked over to the door.

 

The other two men followed him and before Andy disappeared through the door he looked back at Sam one more time “I think you're making the biggest mistake of your life Sam” he said “and I think you're going to live to regret this.... think about it, you have until the exchanging of the rings to change your mind”.

 

Sam nodded his head and buried his face in his hands “I'm not gonna change my mind Andy” he said and looked up at his friend “but thanks for all the support”.

 

Andy closed the door behind him and looked at his two other friends “we have to do something” he said “we can't just let him do this, let him ruin his life”.

 

Jake nodded and smirked “I agree” he said “and that's exactly why I have a backup plan” both heads whipped towards their friend “what kind of backup plan?” Zack asked.

 

The black man smirked “I need all the money in your savings account” he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world “put it on a cheque”.

 

Both Zack and Andy pulled their check books from their pockets and filled in the entire amount of their savings on the dotted line before they handed it back to Jake “we're half a mil short” Zack sighed defeated.

 

“I know” Jake said while the smile still hadn't left his space “oh” Andy nodded in understanding “you're gonna get the remaining amount from Sam” but frowned when Jake shook his head “no” he said “you all know Sam, the man is stubborn and too damn proud, we're gonna buy his part of the company from Paul.... then Sam can pay us back”.

 

“You think that will work?” Andy asked and Jake smiled “I already had a little meeting with Mr. Moore and it seems that the gentleman isn't as honest about the whole contract as Sam thinks because he was very interested in selling it to me for a little profit”.

 

Andy fumed “that son of a bitch” he exclaimed “we have to tell Sam” but Jake was shaking his head “we can't prove shit until he signs the papers over to me and he won't do that until he gets the money.... which by the way, we're a mil and a half short on”.

 

Zack's brow furrowed “but Sam bought it for...” and Jake interrupted him “he wanted a million more or else he'd sell it to another person, just to spite Sam” he explained.

 

Andy sighed “we're still a mil and a half light” he said “we're never gonna make the payment in time” he said and the devilish smirk was back on Jake's face “that's been taken care of” he said “we don't need to worry.

 

Suddenly the bells started ringing, indicating that the wedding was about to begin and Jake frowned “scratch that” he said “I think we should worry like fuck” and they moved to take their places in the pews of the church.

 

Andy, who was Sam's best man hurried to the private room and barged in “shit, it's time” he said and he stopped when his eyes found Sam “Jesus, Sam” he said and walked up to the red rim-eyed man “what the hell is wrong?”.

 

“He won't pick up the phone” Sam muttered “I... I just wanted to... know if he'd even give me a second chance and he won't even pick up his phone”.

 

Andy wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders “let's call this off, huh?” he said and moved to the door before Sam grabbed him “no” the tall man said “this is going to happen” and he marched out the door to the part where all the guests were waiting for him.

 

Sam and Andy took their places at the end of the aisle to wait for Jessica to enter, Sam was nervous and fidgeted with his hands, he wished Dean would have picked up his phone, he really wanted to talk to the other man.

 

The bridal march started to play and Sam looked up and smiled as he saw Jessica in the doorway, she looked beautiful in her white Vera Wang, long white veil and white elbow gloves, her hair was up and she was wearing only a little make up as she strode towards him, following the flower girl down the aisle.

 

Sam felt his heart hammer in his chest at the sight, not because he was happy to marry her but because he knew that this was the end of him and Dean, after this he would never get another chance with the other man.

 

Jess stopped by his side and together they turned to the priest who would bind them in holy matrimony.

 

The entire hall went quiet and the organ stopped playing as the priest lifted his hands “Dearly beloved” he spoke with a loud voice “we are gathered here today to...” but Sam couldn't hear anything as his mind drifted at the wonderful moments he had spent with Dean.

 

Sam was jolted back into consciousness when a ring was thrust into his hand “Sam, repeat after me” the priest instructed “I Samuel Calder...” and Sam repeated every word the man said before he slipped the ring on Jess finger.

 

Jess was smiling brightly and she took the ring from her maid of honor before the priest made her recite after him, but all Sam could hear was white noise.

 

The rings were on both their fingers and Sam could see his friends fidgeting in their seats and sending him begging looks to stop all this before the priest spoke up again “if there is anyone in this room who believes these two should not be bound in holy matrimony, speak now.. Or forever hold your piece”.

 

Sam closed his eyes for a moment he knew there was no one who obje... “I do!” the voice was loud and sure and so achingly familiar Sam whipped around and nearly fell off the small stage, Jess whipped around with him and her eyes widened comically and both at the same time they called out one name “Dean?”.


	16. Chapter 16

  
Author's notes: last chapter ladies and gentlemen  


* * *

Chapter 16: 

 

 

The murmurs in the church were deafening and Dean looked up the aisle at the two people standing in front of the priest, he smirked smugly and walked down the aisle.

 

He saw one of Sam's friends get up, a man by the name of Jake and he smiled as he knew the guy “Jake” he greeted the other man smiling “it's good to see you... I believe I have something you want”.

 

Jake chuckled and held out his hand to take the small white note Dean was holding out for him “thank you very much.... he's over there” and Jake pointed at a middle-aged man on one of the front pews.

 

“Mr. Moore” Dean said as he stepped towards the man “a word please” and the older man stood up and followed Dean to the back of the church where they spoke in hushed tones.

 

In the mean while Sam was standing at the altar with a confused look on his face “I could have sworn he was gay” Jess said and Sam turned towards her “huh?” he asked not understanding her way of thinking.

 

She frowned “well it's obvious he's here to stop me from marrying you and have me for himself” and Sam nearly choked on his own spit “uhm, how did you end up with that conclusion?” he asked her as he looked around the room filled with shocked and surprised people.

 

Jess grabbed his arm “well there obviously was a spark when he stripped for me and when we talked.... I mean what did you think, that he was here to take you home” and she chuckled as if that was impossible.

 

Sam saw that Jake had joined Dean and Mr. Moore and he was dying to know what they were talking about and he fidgeted with his tie, the thing bothering the crap out of him.

 

Dean, Jake and Paul were apparently done with talking as they were making their way back to the front of the church, Jake sat down but Dean and Paul walked up to the altar where the bride and groom were waiting.

 

“Dean, what...” Sam started but Dean held up his hand to make him stop talking “shut up” he ordered and Sam's jaw clamped shut, his eyes wide as he took in Dean's appearance.

 

The shorter man was wearing a designer suit, expensive shoes and looked like a million buck to be honest, Sam had never seen Dean look like that and he wanted to rip those clothes off the older man and fuck him until they were both half dead from exhaustion.

 

“Jake was so kind to give me a call and explain the entire situation to me and made me see there were two things I could do” Dean paused and took in Jess for a moment in her white dress “I could crawl back into the club and dance for the rest of my life or I could fight...... I'm choosing to fight, Sam”.

 

Sam's eyes widened further “Jake told me what needed to be done and what he needed to do it” Dean continued “I agreed it was the best plan of attack and as of now Jake, Andy, Zack and me own your share of the company”.

 

Sam let out a huff of anger and shock and turned to Paul “you sold my shares!” he exclaimed “what the hell gave you the right?”

 

Dean held up his hand again and Sam quieted once more “you lied to me” Dean said “from the moment you met me you've filled my head with lies” when it looked like Sam was about to speak again Dean sent him a chilling glare to shut him up again.

 

“I don't care” Dean's words stopped Sam dead in his tracks “I don't care” and he chuckled “I should, I should hate your guts for lying to me and kick your ass for what you put me through but there's only one thing I want to know”.

 

He paused for a moment and looked Sam into his eyes “Do you love her..... Or do you love me?” that was when Jess piped up “Sam, what is he talking about?”

 

Sam was ignoring her though, all he could see and hear was Dean, the rumbling sound of the man's voice and the startling green of the other man's eyes “you” Sam whispered softly but when he realized Dean hadn't heard him he spoke up louder “you”.

 

Dean's eyes narrowed and a small smile appeared on his face and within four large steps he was pressed against Sam and their lips were mashed together in a fierce kiss.

 

Sam grabbed the back of Dean's neck and pulled him in as close as possible and licked his way into the wet heat of Dean's mouth “what the hell is going on here!” Jess screamed and Sam reluctantly pulled back from that tempting man to turn to his soon-to-be-ex-fiancé.

 

“I'm sorry” Sam said, he knew it was unfair to Jess to treat her like this but he had lost Dean once and he wasn't gonna fuck up again and have him leave like he did before “I'm.... I love him” he told her honestly.

 

She gasped and shook her head “you're not even gay” she said and he smiled ruefully “I'm bisexual and I'm so sorry.... I never meant to hurt you” he took the ring from the ring bearer “I want you to keep these” he told her “I know that someday you'll find a guy worthy of them”.

 

Jess however wasn't in a forgiving mood, she slapped him in the face and stormed down the aisle to go back to her private room.

 

Sam looked around the room and saw the guests filing out and getting ready to go home when it became apparent that there wouldn't be a wedding and he turned to Dean “what do I do now?” he asked.

 

Jake stepped forward and smiled “well..” he said “since business is booming on this end we were thinking of expanding to an office in Vegas..... anyone you know interested in moving to Vegas to head that department?”.

 

Sam said nothing and just wrapped Jake up in a hug “thanks man” he muttered “and thanks for ignoring me when I told you I didn't need help”.

 

Jake chuckled and slapped Sam on his back “that's cool, man” he said “that's what friends are for, right” and he pushed Sam backwards “now I believe there's a guy over there who managed to forgive your ass and flew all the way from Vegas to win you back...... you need to reward the man”.

 

Sam smirked and nodded his head “you are absolutely right” he agreed and turned back to Dean “wanna go somewhere and talk?” he asked and Dean nodded his response.

 

The two men made their way out of the church and grabbed a cab back to Dean's hotel, he was staying at the local Hilton and he proceeded Sam to his room “come on in” he said as he opened the door for Sam and they stepped into the room.

 

Sam spun around to Dean but he was pushed backwards and down onto the bed and he watched shocked as Dean straddled him and reached for his tie “you ever lie to me again” Dean threatened “and I'll cut your balls off and feed em to the rats behind the club”.

 

The younger man cringed “good to know you haven't thought about it or anything” but Dean just pulled his tie off and started to unbutton Sam's white shirt “I would do anything to keep Bobby and my Club stay up” Dean said out of the blue “so I understand, Sam.... I understand why you did what you did”.

 

He pushed Sam's shirt and jacket down broad shoulders so Sam was now sitting on the bed half naked “but the lying thing.... that I don't really understand..... why didn't you tell me you were engaged, why did you let me believe this was more”.

 

Sam reached up and cupped Dean's face in his hands “because it is more” he said “because from the second I saw you I knew I wanted to fuck you.... and then when I got to know you I wanted so much more”.

 

“Yeah?” Dean asked as he rid himself of his jacket and shirt “then don't you ever lie to me again” Sam just shook his head silently and reached out to pull that plush mouth down on his, Sam's tongue slipping into Dean's mouth and tasting the older man for what seemed like eons “never” Sam muttered “never again”.

 

Dean mumbled satisfied and fisted his hands in Sam's hair “good” he said “because you're mine..... and I don't share” and he sucked a kiss into the soft skin of Sam's neck making the tall man growl and wrap his arms tightly around Dean's waist.

 

Sam flipped Dean over so the shorter man was on his back on the large bed and in no time they were both as naked as on the day they were born “fuck, I still can't believe you came back for me” Sam muttered as he licked and sucked at Dean's neck.

 

The older man moaned and caressed Sam's broad shoulders and strong back “you're worth it” he whispered “and I didn't feel like crawling back like a wounded animal.... I decided to get you back”.

 

Sam chuckled and gently pushed Dean's legs apart “and we all know you always get what you want” Dean growled and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist “damn straight” he said and nipped at Sam's bottom lip.

 

“So.... Vegas, huh” Sam teased as he reached for the tube of lube and the condom that had been carefully placed on the bedside table and Dean barked out a laugh “you're about to fuck me and you're talking about Vegas..... Priorities, Sam, priorities”.

 

The younger man chuckled and coated two fingers with lube and slid them into Dean's ass without warning, sending the other man arching off the bed with a load moan “How about I do the talking from here and you do the moaning, gasping and all out screaming, huh”.

 

When Dean felt those two fingers push against his prostate all he could do was nod numbly and press his ass back onto Sam's talented fingers “more” he growled when he found his voice again and Sam obeyed happily to that order.

 

Dean impatiently took the condom packet from Sam and ripped it open “you have a lot of making up to do” he growled to the younger man “get to it” and he slid the rubber down Sam's leaking cock.

 

The lawyer growled and drew Dean's legs up high on his waist, heels digging into his ass and those silky soft thighs spread open for him, he couldn't wait longer and placed the head of his cock at the slick entrance and shoved inside in one powerful thrusts, shaking Dean and the bed with the force.

 

Dean came off the bed with a gasp when he felt himself being filled with Sam's huge cock, the feeling of his ass stretching around that thick shaft.... he loved that sharp burn of desire and he tightened his legs around Sam's waist to make sure he stayed in.

 

Then Sam did something Dean didn't expect, he slowed down, his movements became soft and gentle and he slid out and in slow and sweet as his large hands caressed every inch of Dean's skin “this is not gonna be sex” Sam said and softly kissed Dean's lips “I'm gonna make love to you, gonna make you feel so good, baby”.

 

Dean whined because he just wanted Sam to fuck him through the hotel mattress but the lawyer had other plans and soft lips trailed hot paths down his neck and up the other side, gentle licks and soft touches as Sam moved so slow it almost killed Dean.

 

He didn't expect the way his body would react to such gentle touches but in no time he was harder than he ever remembered being and his balls were tingling with impending release as Sam kept up his soft and sweet ministrations “Jesus, Sam” Dean moaned “you're killing me here”.

 

“No, baby” Sam murmured hotly “I'm making you feel alive, feel that” and he thrust deeply, Dean's eyes closed and his mouth opened in a silent cry “feel me inside you, baby, you feel so good to me”.

 

Dean felt the tension in his stomach coming to a boil and his fingers dug into Jared's shoulder blades as he held on tight while he came between their bellies “Sam!” he cried out as he arched up into the taller man.

 

The lawyer growled and fastened his mouth to Dean's swallowing the moans and gasps from the other man, with a few more powerful thrusts he came and filled the condom with his release “fuck, Dean” he growled and kept his lips connected to Dean's.

 

Their hearts were hammering in their chests, their breathing was quick and shallow, skin burning hot and limbs trembling with the force of release.

 

Sam flipped over to his side and pulled Dean up close burying his nose in the soft hairs at Dean's temple, hairs that were damp with sweat and he breathed in the scent of the other man as his arms slipped around Dean's waist and pulled him tight “I love you” he whispered softly into the sweat-damp skin “fuck, I love you”.

 

Dean grumbled something Sam didn't understand and nuzzled Sam's jaw “love you too” he said and Sam sighed contend and snuggled up close to Dean “thanks for not giving up on me”.

 

The older man chuckled and tangled his hands in Sam's soft hair “you're welcome..... just don't pull shit like that again” Sam smiled against Dean's skin and shook his head “not letting go” he promised “never letting go”.


End file.
